


挤牙膏的人

by whiskybreath



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskybreath/pseuds/whiskybreath
Summary: Freddie第一人称。此文是怀着无比崇敬之心对J·D·塞林格的拙劣模仿。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 全文完！本文会参本合志《超级英雄恋爱指南》！本子中会加入一篇以比利为视角的关联番外《先吃苹果的人》。  
> 欢迎大家激情购买！  
> 超前预售地址：https://m.tb.cn/h.e23pY94?sm=6aa5cb

你要是问我有没有从“罗莎和维克托寄养之家”里逃跑过，我准会说：那当然，看看我这条腿。每个寄养的小孩都逃跑过，这是常事。玛丽跑过两次，佩德罗三次，老实说，那家伙可真是个硬汉。尤金·崔跑过一次，他们后来在两条街之外的电玩店里找到了他，还是老板打电话来家里，说尤金快把店里的老虎机玩穿了，老天，当时是我接的电话，他墨西哥口音的英语真的很难听懂。我不会说亚洲小孩都擅长打游戏，老兄，那也太刻板印象了。至于达拉，她也跑过一次，喔，达拉，那可怜的小可爱，那么善良，那么忠诚，我怀疑那天她绝对只是初来乍到迷了路。行，别老说他们了，你可能想知道我跑过几次。那么，我老实告诉你（先说好，就你知我知）：零次。你肯定要露出那副吃惊的表情，好像从没见过喜欢开玩笑的小孩似地：假的吧，那你的腿呢，怎么坏的？

这正是我最腻烦的事情，一遍遍地向别人解释我倒楣的童年，我十岁来到寄养之家之前的人生；我的父母，一对绝顶聪明的考古学家，又是怎么像一对儿蠢驴似地被地震埋在了别人的坟墓里，“献身于伟大的科学事业”，这是我爷爷反复跟我强调的，听起来是不是和彼得·帕克的父母一样差劲？我玩过尤金珍藏的所有《古墓丽影》碟，这也是我一直以来把我的生母罗斯玛丽·弗里曼女士称作“劳拉”的原因，潜意识里，我希望她有那么酷，如果她还活着的话。爷爷希望我觉得他们很酷，他失败了，私底下，我恨他们恨得要命。虽然他们人倒是不错，即便在把我扔到爷爷家的三四年里，也偶尔会寄回来一些贺卡——贺卡，多么寒碜，要我说，那“伟大的科学事业”并没有给他们留下几分毫厘——他们穷得叮当响，兜里除了地层学、器物类型学、碳十四测年这些无用的知识之外，什么也没有。我说到哪了？我的腿。我的爷爷，威斯康星州的一个老渔民，叼着根劣质雪茄，像个二十四小时不间断向外喷气的大烟囱，整日把他年轻时和那条二百磅的鲟鱼搏斗的经历挂在嘴边，常常说着说着就在炉子边摇椅上睡着了。到头来，还是我不得不照顾他，把烟头从他嘴里拿下来，盖上毯子。他老得厉害，脑子也糊涂，总是在关键的事情上犯差池。

简而言之，几年前，他带我去苏必利尔湖钓鱼，风浪很大，船翻了。后来我醒来时，一个穿着海岸警卫队制服的高个苍白脸男人正低头瞅着我，他问我：“小子，你还好吗？”我说：“我感觉不到我的腿了。”我真是这么说的。不过，他们显得紧张兮兮的，因为没看过《X战警》。“我爷爷呢？”我问。他们露出那副表情，我就知晓了，我参加过父母的葬礼。这么说吧，聚会上最常玩的那种手舞足蹈的你画我猜游戏，只消他们一做出那样小心翼翼、充满怜悯的眼神，我就懂得了答案：“他死了。”

“我们会把你的名字排进寄养系统。”他们说得好像这话又能多少安慰我似的。

不仅如此，苏必利尔湖还带走了我的一条好腿。这就是我的拐杖的来历。你懂了吗？这一大串废话讲完，还不如直接这样回答第一个问题：是的，我逃跑过，所以摔断了腿。

“罗莎和维克多寄养之家”是我的第二个寄养家庭。说出来有些丢脸，但我根本没想过要逃跑。达尔文很残酷：在街上，一个拄着拐的残疾流浪小孩，一秒钟都活不下去。事实上，就算是在室内，正常地生活对我来说仍是一件难事，你知道的，学校里那些青春期的小孩，以刻薄为能事。他们叫我“单腿弗莱迪”。我总是哈哈大笑，好让他们以为我是个可怜的疯子，不再来寻我的麻烦。跟家人在一起时，我开很多玩笑，这能让他们不那么注意到我，毕竟这一大家子，要注意的事情太多：玛丽的大学申请，佩德罗的体重和成绩，尤金的网瘾，总是不那么按时发放的福利补贴金，儿童保护机构定期上门抽检，那时候我们就要把房间彻头彻尾地收拾一遍，营造出一副无比幸福的样子，我是说，比现在幸福得多 _得多得多_ 。

罢了，我又不是要跟你讲完我的人生。我要告诉你的只是今年圣诞节前后的一段荒唐事情。有一部分你已经知道了，有一部分我还没告诉过别人。

这事情有关比利·巴特森。我打算从他住进寄养之家的那天讲起。那天罗莎叫我收拾好上面的床铺，他们要去警察局接一个和我年龄相仿的小孩。我老不情愿，因为一个人住真的是他妈世界上最爽的事情。快晚饭的时候楼下传来他们停车的声音，过了会，罗莎领着比利走进我的卧室。他臭着一张脸，客气地说，他看起来就像是个百分比的混蛋——注意，我这么说还是很客气的。他瞥了我一眼，我紧张地站起来，说了些什么罗马人用尿刷牙之类的事情。我为什么要说这些？

“你好啊，室友。”我热情地说。我给他看我的珍藏，他反应寥寥，单是眼睛转了几圈，我就上上下下猜了个十有九分。这里不是他的理想去处。他到这的第一件事就是盘算着怎么跑。早些时候，罗莎让我对他表现出春天般的温情，“他跑出过23个寄养家庭。”“23个！”我忍不住说了句粗口，“怎么做到的。”罗莎努了努嘴，她老用这种“我早就告诉你”的表情来掩盖她脾气里那些温和的不聪明，“我们只希望这里是最后一个。”

当天夜里比利没跑，不过也没怎么睡着。我听到他的床板翻来覆去吱嘎响了一夜，我没跟他说其实吵得我挺烦。第二天我领他去上学。在心里，我挺希望他和我关系好些，不过我总是搞砸这些事情，要么是说得太多——总是说得太多。

然后的事情你们也知道了，他偷了我的子弹，然后弄丢进了下水道里，不过后来超市里那两个蒙面的饭桶朝他开枪的时候那些掉了一地的子弹壳，都被我捡了，揣在兜里。我打算在费城市还没有那么多人冲他开枪的时候，把这些小玩意儿挂在易贝上卖出去，那样我就能赚到另一笔钱，用来逃跑。

对，现在我真的要逃跑了。这是另一件事。我待会再说。

不管你知不知道这事，我还要再提一嘴。节前那个礼拜三比利变成了沙赞。我运气挺不错，因为后来他把我们也变成了沙赞。这事情在晚饭餐桌上的热度一直持续到圣诞假来临，等到大家都说累了才缓一缓。现在，家里厨房上挂着“禁止沙赞”的标识，因为每变一次身，天花板上都要多出一个闪电劈的洞，有时候甚至是六个。老维克多被这事折磨得挺疯，他下令我们老老实实轮班，不许以沙赞形态来做家务，否则毁掉的东西比要洗的东西还多。这是事实。

但是不论怎么说，自那之后，我变成沙赞的时间要比变回弗莱迪·弗里曼多得多。尽管我在控制能力上还有很大的提升空间。你知道，我不愿怎么提起这事，但还是得讲清楚。上周六，最后的圣诞节采购之前，我们坐着维克多那辆家庭式迷你卡车去超市。有段时间我和他们走散了，我独自逛了一会，到了家电区。我喜欢看那些蜂窝一样排列起来的大彩电像万花筒似的变来变去。就在那儿我瞧见了橱窗外面停车场上一棵树，上面困了一只白色的猫。天快黑了，它又叫个没完，不知怎的那场景对我有所触动。我三脚两步跑出去，嘴里叫道，“沙赞！”你懂得。这一切本来都进行得很顺利，我爬上树，超市里有些人停下脚步，用手机拍我。我骑在树枝上，就快伸手够着那一团白绒绒的玩意儿的时候，它该死的回头望了我一眼，噌地一下跳下去了。

哈，我朝超市里的人招了下手，拍了拍脚底的树干。我尴尬极了，老实说。但我没想到那棵树就这样被我一巴掌拍倒了。说真的，你现在在视频网上搜索，还能看到我是怎么骑在那棵树上，像个傻逼似地瞪着眼，倒在了一辆银色的大众上面。那车在一群人的大呼小叫里被树干直直砸出了一个凹陷。等他们奔过来察看情况时，我已经不在那里了。弗莱迪·弗里曼挤出人群，找回了他的拐杖，一瘸一拐地跳上公交车，跑回了家。

家里还没人，其他人也许都还在连锁超市里找我。我把自己砸进被子里，结果碰到额头上一个肿包，还往外渗了点血，该死的疼得要命。好像每一天都是我的倒楣日子。我对着镜子扯低毛线帽，盖住那块肿包，然后窝在床上看《麦田里的守望者》。这是我的寒假作业。我除了漫画不喜欢看别的，但这本书除外，里面的主人公十分像我。他说“十二月的天气冻得像巫婆的奶头”，是我见过对宾夕法尼亚州的冬天最贴切的描述，把我迷得要死。总之，我歪着头，读着书，希望在他们回来之前装作乖巧的样子。我刚读了几页，就有人在楼底下叫我，是维克多的声音。“我在这儿！”我大声回答。他们赶紧上楼来，看到我，喘了口气。“你没事吧？”罗莎问。我跟你们走散了，所以先回家来，我说。

他们信了这套说法，实际上也没毛病；于是叫我一会下去吃晚饭。他俩走了之后，比利进门来。“嗨。”我头也不抬地说。我是个热心肠好相处的人。

“你有什么毛病？”他劈头盖脸地冲我道。

“嗨。”我又说，这次是提醒他注意措辞和语气。他抱着手站在门边，那张又白又圆的脸庞冒着黑气。说实在的，我挺怕他这幅模样。“你以为我没看到你在停车场干的好事？”他说，“罗莎和维克多不知道，但我们都一清二楚。”

“什么？”我还是没抬头，不过拿手指卷着书页。那一页写着： _你要是停止看书把头指起来，那你可就玩儿完了。你反正早晚要玩儿完，可你如果不马上抬起头来看，就不会完得那么快。_ 这本书我看了三到四遍，这是我的人生指南。

“我开始后悔把沙赞的力量传给你了。”比利说。嗤，他说的是气话。

“好了，”我低着头，偷偷瞟了他一眼，他在房间里像个焦虑的公鸡一样绕来绕去，“我说对不起，我没法控制自己的能力。”

“在那之前你就不能忍住？”他停下来说，“为什么你总是急于因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的事情变身？”

我心里泛起一些苦水。但它们转瞬即逝，我不打算大张旗鼓。比利冲过来一把夺过我的书，扔在地上。我仍低着头。“我在跟你讲一些严重的问题。你太招摇了，这对我们来说都不好。”

“哦，”我拧着脖子，小声说，“我又不像你。”我是带着委屈的意思说的，但他明显听成了另外的意思，觉得我在嘲讽他。对于自尊心很强的家伙来说就是如此，他们总能从别人身上解释出很多别的意思。他果然多少被我激怒了，抓着我的领子把我一把拎起来。他老是他妈的干这样的事情，因为他快一米八，我还不到一米七。

“嘿。”我抗议道。他一把掀开我的毛线帽，看到了额角上的那个肿包。他力气真大，我疼得厉害，拼命拍他的手掌命令他把我放下来。我双脚回到地面以后，听到他用那种忍无可忍的语气说，“你是我们中间最慕强的人，我早就知道。”

“慕强”，他上哪学来的新名词？我弯下腰来捡起我的书，朝他呸了一声。他又作势要揍我，但我趁机把床头的拐杖抓在手里。“如果你能花时间理解一下我，比利，哪怕一微秒。”

“我认识你一个月了。”

“但你还是一点都不理解我。”

“我还不够理解你吗？我知道你拒绝和一切现实发生关系！”

他恶狠狠地说，这让我伤心又生气。我的血液往脑子上冲，拄着拐杖顶到他面前，威胁似地盯着他的眼睛：“你打赌吗？”

“为什么不敢？赌就赌。”

“赌什么？”

若有人录音下来重新播放给我听，我肯定觉得这对话幼稚又可笑。但我当时气得口不择言，看他越生气，我越兴奋，“赌什么？”他也问。这缓和了一下房间里的紧张气氛。“明天下午科斯塔在家里举办一个派对。”他突然想到似地说。

“我去。”我马上说。

“去就去。”

“我会在派对上亲一个女孩，”我又说，“证明你是错的。”

要死的，虽然我生气，但他身上真是好闻得要命。他虽然流浪街头的时间更长，但比我爱干净得多，每天都要娘了唧唧地在浴室里花上半个小时，我在下铺总被上面那股沐浴露的气味香得睡不着。他听到我的话往后退了一步，那气味于是淡了一些。“你输了怎么办？”

“我给你洗一周的内裤。”

“行！”他爽快地答应了。我目视着他这时才把身上的书包脱下来，扔在书桌上，他刚才气得团团转，这却让我挺快活。现在他消气了，我一秒钟都不能和他在房间里待下去。我冲他比了个中指，下楼去了。


	2. 02

你要是好奇哪个可怜虫会想着在圣诞节前两天开派对，并狠狠地嘲笑他一通，我可能会附和你。但当你说出阿伦索·科斯塔的名字，我就会闭嘴，并且显出一副极其渴望的样子，我没开玩笑。他家里有钱得要命，并且，父母总是不在家，那栋独栋三层楼的房子就空着让他的宾客们乱搞。科斯塔是个不错的小伙子，但和我不是一路人，他身边女人很多。不知他为何沦落到这所两千多人的公立中学来，和我们一样在布满黄黄尿渍的小便池上排泄，用食堂那些油腻恶心的红色和黄色塑料餐碟吃饭。要我看，他初中毕业以后准保会被送去纽约上那种精英学校，那里的小孩都打着领带，头发梳得精光，个个穿得像布鲁斯·韦恩。他的派对通常使用邀请制，只会发给学校里那些风云人物，天知道他们在他那宫殿里抽水烟还是什么的。不过，现在得益于我那位怒气冲冲的超级英雄朋友，我也能在学校的上流阶层里占得一席之地了。

科斯塔没有邀请我们。但是派对前一晚我收到了一条群发的信息，说如果能带酒去，就免费入场。我和比利原本还为先前信口打的这个赌惴惴不安，现在放下了心。我什么都干不了，但是变成健康、英俊的成年男人大摇大摆地走进店里买瓶酒还是轻轻松松，这让我的优势顿时从其他那群倒霉的孩子里凸显出来。我回复消息说：等着。我们必来！弗·弗。

科斯塔回复说：你谁？

弗莱迪·弗里曼，我回复。过了一会我才加上：还有比利·巴特森。

我等着科斯塔这个傲慢的家伙花了两倍长的时间来回复我。但我原谅了他，我想他可能是在向他周围那圈兄弟询问我们是谁之类的。“哦，那来吧。”他在短信里说。听起来可能是有点冷漠，但取决于你向别人念出这条短信的语气。总之，这活计就这么定下了。

派对在第二天下午七点开始，我们五点离开家，一路走一路玩，在便利店停了会，买了几瓶上次喝过的那种呕吐物味的啤酒（我才不喝，以免有人想喝的话），以及一瓶比较贵的玻璃瓶装红酒，装进书包里。六点三十八分，我们就已经站在科斯塔家楼下，抬头仰望着他家的窗口，里面传出一阵音乐声。这时，我对比利的气已经全消了，甚至把手里的半袋薯片递过去分给他吃。“嗨，比利，”我说，“你觉不觉得我们是成功人士？”

他古怪地瞥了我一眼。老比利，他总觉得自己比我成熟得多，其实我早就看穿他了，他不吃我的薯片，抿着嘴，两手紧紧揣在口袋里，我敢说他那么多年也没碰过女孩。忙着找妈妈什么的。我把薯片吃完，十根指头都吮了一遍，再在他那干净的、香喷喷的衣服上抹手。他看起来很想揍我，但还是忍住了。我们等到七点过两分，院子外面走进来两个女孩。她们推门进屋，我们赶紧跟上，才发现那门是一直开着的。“呃，呃，”我不知为什么结舌头了，在后面说，“我们在外面抽了会烟。”但她们趾高气昂的，根本没回头搭理我。我在说什么蠢话。我不能抽烟。冰冷的湖水把我的肺搞坏了，我还会犯鼻炎。你瞧，我是世界上最会撒谎的人。

说实话，我被阿伦索家吓了一老跳。那里面全是人，音乐声震耳欲聋。他家里竟然有一台弹球机，一个桌球台，一台篮球机，一台大彩电连着好几个游戏手柄，反正是你能想到的十四岁小孩所有的梦中情景。我卡在门口的楼梯口前，回过神来时发现我正拉着巴特森的袖子的肘部。我慌忙松开。一些人路过我们，有些高年级的面孔，都是名字被写在厕所隔间门板后的风云人物，我们叫那地方作“表白墙”。你知道的，公立中学的规矩，你只要喜欢谁，就在门板后面用马克笔写他们的名字，加上“婊子！”之类的。

嗯，我得鼓起勇气来找人说话。虽然我也不介意转头就回家，给比利洗一周的内裤，毕竟他那么爱干净。我在两个主意中盘算了一会，跟比利说：“你觉得哪个女孩比较好上手？”

比利以他那副怪模样嗤了我一声。“我觉得她们都会把你吃了。”

不管怎么说，这话还是给我打了气。我朝前走了几步，挤进人堆里，拍了一下一个女孩的肩膀。她回过头来。天，她眼睛好漂亮。你从来没见过这种小跳蛛一样的姑娘。她的小眼睛黑幽幽地转了一圈，愤怒地挣了我一下，就跑开了。这是个好的开始。我马上寻找下一个，她们要么拿着可乐杯，用那种细细的、五颜六色的塑料管子吸个不停，一言不发地瞅着我，然后毫不客气地走开，或者直接跟我后面的比利搭话。“嘿，我是那个认识超级英雄的人”这种话在高年级学生眼里根本不算一回事。一个男生粗声粗气地跟我说：“那我还认识海王呢。”

“那你是哪种鱼？”我情绪上来时，说刻薄的话也很在行。他差点要找我拼命，比利把他拉开了。老比利。我找了个角落地板坐下来，心里失望得要命，差点哭了。我的鼻粘膜很脆弱，面对一点刺激就发痒，这解释了我为什么偶尔会流眼泪。现在屋子里人很多，各种奇怪的体臭味、食品味、烧焦的气味混在一起。我对比利说：“我要出去一会。”

“回家？”

他天杀的敢用那种语气对我说话，我气得不行。“不，我要出去被雷劈一下。”

“为什么？”

“为什么？你问我为什么？”我大声嚷嚷，“谁会喜欢这样的我？谁会跟一个像我这样的瘸子搭话？”

我说到后半句的时候屋子里一曲音乐刚好放完，在两曲之间的空隙。所以从“瘸子”那个词开始，所有人都听到了。不敢相信这种事情又在我身上发生了一次。他们都看着我，在屋角那株槲寄生下面跟人聊天的阿伦索·科斯塔也朝这边望来。我担心被他叫人抬出去，连滚带爬地从地上爬起来，撑好我的拐杖。“我要去趟厕所。”

音乐声又开始了。其他人像一群吃草被打断的牛一样重新开始咀嚼。

我爬上科斯塔家的二楼。比利没拦着我，我敢保他一定察觉出我要哭了，真是丢尽人脸。我踏空一级台阶，差点他妈的摔了个人仰马翻，要是这会叽里咕噜滚下楼去，那干脆把我摔死。好在二楼人比较少，但是房间多得让人发昏。我不知道厕所在哪间，只能一扇扇门推开看。老天保佑我别撞见什么东西。

我推开第二扇门的时候被里面地上坐的七八个人吓了一跳。他们也被我吓了一跳。“嗨！”我们同时说。那是一间普通的卧室，不知道是谁的。他们围在一块坐在地毯上，我只认出其中一两个人，一个叫多洛蕾丝，嘴唇下面打了个唇钉。有时她喜欢在男厕所外面抽烟。另外一个跟她玩得不错的，叫露西亚，潘什么？潘齐耶里。红头发的意大利人，她的英文真的不太好，估计脾气也不算好。他们说红头发的人都容易生气。她有时会跟低年级学生卖那种烟草，在公立中学很常见。如果你在书包柜后面发现几只用掉的避孕套，别怀疑，准和这群人有关。跟她们在一起的还有一个高高的、瘦得像竹竿一样的小白脸，他领子扣到脖子下面，神经过敏的样子，我不知道他的名字和班级，只知道有人管他叫“什么什么13”，看样子像个同性恋。我嘴里打哈哈，胡乱说些什么打扰了的废话，马上准备开门跑走。有个人叫住了我：“你包里有什么？”

我听到比利在后面跟上来了，并且听得到我说话。我想让他救我。但他这个混账的就隔着门站在外面听我的笑话。我大声地吞了口口水，然后取下书包，打开来，露出里面的几个酒罐包装。他们这才高兴起来。“过来坐下，”多洛蕾丝拍拍她旁边的地板，于是所有人都顺时针挪动屁股，给我腾出一到两个人的位置。我走过去，比利也进来了。

“你们在干什么？”把酒分给他们，我问。那瓶玻璃瓶子的酒有点贵，我本来不想拿出来，但是“什么什么13”眼疾手快，从我包里把它一下抽了出去。他们看起来都像是很需要大醉一场，谁不是呢？在这狗屎一样臭气熏天的十二月。“在玩游戏。”他们说。

“玩什么？”

转瓶子。他们指着中间那个空饮料瓶，然后指了下壁橱。“转到哪两个人就进去亲十分钟。”

老天。我数了数，一共有五个女的，两个男的，加上我和比利。我飞快地动用了一下数学。五分钟后，我算好了：“行。”

我巴望着那饮料瓶转到我，再转到一个女孩。我已经看准了，除了多洛蕾丝和露西亚之外的另外一个女孩，有点矮，眼睛圆圆的，看起来比她俩都面善得多。瓶口转到她的时候，我差点叫出来。第二轮开始转，那混账瓶子一次次从我面前划过。转到我，转到我。

瓶子停了，转到露西亚。“嗨，”我对他们说，“重新开始吧。”

我说完话他们都以一副看外星人的眼神瞧着我。我说：“这不是没有一个男的，一个女的吗？”

“谁告诉你非得是男的和女的？”多洛蕾丝问。

听到这话，我感觉自己像个他妈的傻帽。

圆眼睛女孩毫不犹豫地站起来，露西亚和她一块到那边的壁橱里去了。其他人仍然在原地聊天，只有我拼了命地竖起耳朵，听那里边的动静。她们在里面干什么？那是我人生里最漫长的十分钟。我心口砰砰跳，好像有人在里面一个劲地开枪。过了一会，她们回来了。圆眼睛女孩脸有点红，口红晕开了。潘齐耶里装饰性地咳嗽了一声。我保准她们在里面亲得够劲。我瞅着圆眼睛女孩的嘴唇，想着露西亚怎么在上面亲的，我又要怎么亲她，是不是会沾上露西亚的口水。想这些事情让我怕得发疯。

新一轮开始了。我疯狂地盯着那个饮料瓶，结果它在我面前顿住了。我鬼叫一声，把其他那些杂种都吓坏了。“你小点声行不行？”“什么什么13”抱怨道。他们又开始转。我好像在玩游乐园的大摆锤，跟着那瓶子转得天昏地暗，头晕眼花。

它停下了。

我拿手指在地毯上画线，从瓶口划了一条直线，画到我和比利·巴特森中间的空隙。“这不算吧，”我说，“重新转。”

“怎么不算？”

“它没指到人，”我说，“具体的人。”

他们没好气地说，“少啰嗦，就是你俩了。”

“啊？”我说。我头里嗡嗡的，指望比利说些什么。他照常那副对所有事情都不屑的混蛋模样，撇着嘴，嘴角扭出一个酒窝。“我得喝点那个。”我指的是地上的酒瓶。我不要喝那呕吐物一样的啤酒，玻璃瓶装那个。他们传过来递给我，看我牛饮一大口，全部吞进喉咙里。这瓶酒味道有点甜，但是冲得我差点呕出来。我全身上下一下热乎乎的，捂住鼻子，只能用嘴呼吸。“哇，哇，喝慢点，酒鬼。”多洛蕾丝说。

“好了，”我晕晕乎乎地对比利说，“走吧。”

老比利和我来到壁橱门口。他伸手让我先进去。我钻得很快，生怕他在后面踹我一脚。不过我安全进来了，缩在角落里，离他远远的。他把壁柜门拉上，摸着墙壁坐在我旁边。

我打了个嗝。天知道我为什么打嗝，还想吐。我说：“听着，”我打嗝，“这他妈咋回事？”

比利把手枕在头后面，靠在墙上，“待十分钟再出去呗。”

“要亲哦！”外面有个人大声吆喝道。还有人吹口哨。我蒙了。“听着，”我又说，“我输了。我会给你洗内裤。”

“你没亲过别人？”他问我。

“干嘛？”

“你真是个弱鸡。”哦，他说的不是“弱鸡”。但我跟你说，他用的词比这恶毒十倍。我恨恨地说：“我要出家。”

“去哪里出家？”

“鬼知道。去信穆斯林或者天主教。佛教，把头发剃光，当个和尚。”我打着嗝说。见鬼，我停不下来，“所有不需要人做爱的地方都是宅男的世界。”

“我听说他们不能再吃牛肉汉堡。”

“见鬼！”他一下斩断了我的未来道路。我每打一个嗝，整个肩膀就抖一下。

“我打赌你根本不敢亲别人。”比利说，“你已经认输了，就像我说的那样。”

“我他妈——呃嗝——没有。”

我非常、非常晕，壁橱里什么也看不见，也不知道自己说话是不是很大声。有人在外面说话，但是是非常、非常远的地方。这给我了一种安全感。“你为什么总在逃避事情，弗莱迪？”

我发誓比利这个混账玩意再说一句以“你为什么”开头的句子，我就把他的头给拧下来。我狠狠地推了他一把，把他撞到墙壁上。“咚”地一闷声，响得要命，我敢说他撞得很疼。“我没逃避。”我说。我希望他打我。

“那你来亲我啊。”

“我不。”

“你就是个懦夫胆小鬼。你总是逃避——”

“我不！”我叫道，朝他扑过去。我的那条笨腿没办法支撑我的身体，再加上我看不清他的位置，于是我整个人栽到他身上，头磕到他的下巴。他“嗷”地叫了一声，抓住我的衣领把我拎起来，就开始亲我。我花了好久才发现那软软的东西是他的嘴，不是他的鸡巴或者别的。我想打嗝，他就把我的嗝堵上，像个神经病一样啃我的嘴。我被他搞得差点吐了，伸手往墙上一通乱摸，结果这壁橱里空荡荡的，全是墙壁，什么也抓不到。他的舌头像蛇一样又冰又软，吸着我的舌尖，怎么也扯不开。

跟你说实话，我压根记不清发生了什么。回忆确切的感觉是世界上最难的事情。

他亲够了，就把我扔开，然后一把拉开壁柜门，站起来走了。光线涌进来烫得我眼睛痛。我听到其他人叫他“嘿”，又听到房门开和关的声音。

他走了。孙子。我倚在壁柜里的墙壁上，感觉口水滴满了整个衣服。他妈的。


	3. 03

回家的路上，我在想这个问题：我爷爷是怎么举起那条200磅的鲟鱼的？

说实话，我 _不得不_ 想这个问题，因为现在我的嘴存在感很强，好像上面挂了个铅块，把我的下巴也耷拉到地上。然后我就会一头撞死在路边的桦树干上，像个他妈的愚蠢的大嘴怪。我没开玩笑。

200磅有多重？我有一百多磅。我爷爷怎么做到的？用他的摇椅扶手把两个我托起来吗？在我认识他的时候，他就有这么老了，老到好像生下来就已经有六十岁。那我呢？我好像生下来就十四岁，我的意思是，在我一岁时，我也十四岁。在我二十岁时，我也十四岁。我现在只是刚好长到十四岁。如果我不是十四岁，我将不知道怎么生活。

你有没有置身于一群蠢蛋中间过？除了你自己之外，其他人都傻气透顶，性欲旺盛。先前，我跑下楼，挤过那些大汗淋漓的十几岁青少年的时候，心里就这么想。整个房子里的人都在勃起，舔着嘴唇，随便捞过一个人就打啵，扭来扭去。那些节奏感很强的音乐一阵红一阵黄地映在我脸上。有些人被我挤开时低头看我。“看什么？”我心虚了，但表现出一副与害臊完全相反的模样，像个十足的混蛋，“我要走了！”

我担心比利·巴特森那混账把我的嘴亲坏了。老天爷，他那么用力，我担心自己的嘴上甚至留下了淤青。我跑到大路上，低着头疾步走，一边摸着它。路过一辆黑色小轿车时，我停下来，借用车窗玻璃的反光用力地瞧着自己的嘴。

这时另一边车门开了。从车里面走下来个中年女人，奇怪地看着我。她手里抱着两个自以为是的购物袋，长长的菜叶伸出来，拍着她的脸。“你还好？”她问我，“你需要帮助吗？”

别人只会在两种情况下会问你这种废话问题：第一，你快死了，面色看起来像撞了鬼。第二，你已经死了，头朝下从十八楼上往下跳，脑浆都给摔出来了，破破烂烂地躺在地上，奄奄一息的时候，这是你在人世间听到的最后一句话。他们伸过脑袋来看你稀巴烂的样子，问你需不需要帮助。我猛地低下头，拄着拐杖走了。她在我后面站了几秒钟，留给自己一个摇头和嘀咕的时间，然后从兜里叮叮当当地掏出一串钥匙，走向她邻街的房子。

我气急败坏，却不知道在生谁的气。走到街拐角，我捡起一块石头，握在手里，回头望那女人的踪影。她已经不见了。我掂着石头，想着砸她的车，或者砸路边的垃圾桶。她的车像个黑色袖珍纽扣一样别在路边，冒着一股刚洗过的气味。天黑下来了，此刻这条街上一个人影都没有，连一条狗都没有。街道像一副钉在墙上的奇怪的画一样，一动不动，好像所有东西都和我没有关系。

我发誓我最后什么也没砸。我只是把那块石头揣进兜里，一路摩挲着它。它冰得烫手，表面坑坑洼洼，沾满了这条狗屎泥路的干土和灰尘，像我的心。

我回到家，所有屋子都熄着灯，也许所有人都睡了。为了不吵醒他们，我只能该死的摸黑爬楼梯。我的房门虚掩着。推门进去，比利躺在床上。他一声不吭，但我知道他没睡着。天杀的，他都不愿假装几声呼噜来糊弄我。我大声地清了清嗓子，结果那声音发出来把我自己也吓了一跳，我不知道自己咳嗽声像个炸弹。他没反应。我又故意在原地大踏步，弄出很大动静，咚咚咚。

“弗莱迪？”我听见他在上铺发出迷迷糊糊的声音。演技不错。

“哈，哈，哈，是我，”我一字一顿地说，“你真的把我一顿好耍，巴特森。”

“是挺好玩的。”他用那种像是回味一样的音调说，还笑了，“你真有意思，弗莱迪。”

能逗你开心挺不错，我说。但我想的完全不是这回事。我不知道自己在想什么，也不知道自己该想什么。我在黑暗里站了好一会，突然狠狠地踢了一脚桌腿。我发誓那是我一辈子踢得最狠的一脚，用的那条好腿。剧痛随之从我脚趾上传来，疼得我眼泪立马涌上来，脸皱成一团，抱着脚，张大嘴无声地尖叫了一会。

“你干嘛？”比利一下拉亮他的床头灯，探出头来看床下的我。我忍着，没答话，缩到床上合衣躺着，磨着床沿蹬掉鞋子，拼命地揉我的脚。

他等了一会，又把灯关上了。房间里黑乎乎的。“快睡吧，”他说，“明天就是平安夜了。你知道我许了什么愿吗？一打洗好的内裤。”

并不好笑。可怜的老比利。他强要说笑的时候反而听起来很可怜，也许老所罗门根本没有强化他的幽默感。我压根没理他。我在身上摸了一会，摸到外衣口袋里那块硬硬的石头。它还在那儿。我掏出来抱在怀里，好像它是我孵的一个蛋，或者什么。现在只有你是我的朋友，我在心里对石头说，只有你陪着我。除了你之外，全世界的人都是天杀的王八蛋。

 

我不知道自己之后是什么时候睡着的。醒来的时候，那石头滚到了枕边。天光照进窗户里，我终于看清了它的确切模样：像一个土豆操了另一个土豆，然后生下来的一个土豆。我侧过身，和它面面相觑了一会，然后重新把它塞回衣兜里。

比利不在床上。浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声。他就是喜欢这样，早上洗一次澡，晚上再洗一次澡，但是一天只换一次内裤，早上洗完澡换。我憋尿憋得慌，那水声催得我更难受，所以水声停了，他一开门，我就赶忙推门要进去。

“嗨，嗨，”他连声招呼，在里面抵着门，“你急什么？”

“我要进去！”我说。他却一下把门关上，啪地一下锁好。我在外面咣咣拍门，差点把楼下的罗莎引来了。拍了没两下，他忽地打开门，脸上带着奇幻莫测的表情。我顾不上这些，冲进去先尿了个痛快。

等我一身舒爽地回到卧室的时候，比利正把手从床垫底下抽出来。看到我，他一下把手背在身后，换上一副若无其事的表情。“你闻起来很臭。”他主动说。

“操你。”我说。

他没回我“操你”，反而好像吞了只苍蝇似的，脸上一阵红一阵白。“你的内裤呢？”我问，“我愿赌服输。”

“没关系。”他说。

我用小指头掏了掏耳朵，表示没听清。“你不用帮我洗了，”他匆匆地说着，因为同时听到罗莎在底下叫他，去帮维克多扶一扶椅子，什么的。他应了一声，跑出门去了。真是个顶奇怪的人。他的脚步声一下楼，我就拼命伸手顶开他的床垫，往里面一阵好摸。嘿，很快就被我摸到了什么，一团布。我一把抽出来。灰色的四角内裤，像一块革命胜利的旗子一样拎在手里。我准保那幅《胜利女神领导人民》的画里的那条旗子也不过如此。他藏着干什么？

这有一条真理，如果你还在听我说的话：千万，千万不得窥探你室友或者朋友的秘密，如果你还想做朋友的话。我的意思是，如果你还想假惺惺地维持着什么破烂关系，那最好不会要。我看到了 _那玩意儿_ 。如果你是小男孩，有时候你从某种刺激的梦里醒来，就会面对这个情况。我一下就认出来了。那浓重的檀味儿扑面而来，我敢说我的脸唰地一下变得像猪肝一样又红又紫，并且僵硬得像他妈的冷冻过的猪肝。操。我对着比利的精液最起码发了十分钟的呆，直到他的脚步声急匆匆地回到门口。

老天爷，我的反应从来没像那么迅速过，我一把把它塞回床垫底下，背过手。他走进来，疑惑地看着我像个雪人似地杵在床边。

说点什么，说点什么！我在心里大叫道，说点什么，弗莱迪！弗莱迪！我心里那小人疯了似地摇晃着我的脑袋，摇得我缺氧发昏。

“你知道把左手放在屁股底下压麻之后再撸管会有别人帮你的感觉吗？”我脱口而出。

不是这句！不是这句！弗莱迪！小人说。他快急疯了。

“哈？”比利皱着眉头看我。他也许在心里掂量着我的精神状况。

但我再也憋不出别的话了。如果我在漫画里，我现在肯定千疮百孔，像个他妈的骷髅形状的香炉一样，往四面八方喷出白气。我抓着拐杖一瘸一拐地冲出房门，还差点别了他一下。

“弗莱迪？”他在后面叫我。我发誓我再也没有比这一刻更恨他。

 

通常情况下，你要是跟我谈起女人，我能滔滔不绝地说上一整个下午，但无非就是那几个词颠来倒灶：奶子，奶头，奶罩，屁股，或者什么。我没做过 _那种_ 梦，也没跟女孩亲过嘴。我不知道比利是不是和我一样。但是，他干净、健全又漂亮，在昨天那派对上，就有好几个女孩跟他搭话。在饭桌上，我死死地盯着他，盯得他毛骨悚然，并且，其他人也都注意到了这事。

“你们俩怎么不吵架，改成互瞪了？”玛丽问。我傻乎乎的、善良的大姐。

“你今天很奇怪，弗莱迪。”比利说着，又低头下去吃他的那碗该死的麦片。我却满脑子在想着他喜欢的女人。昨天那个红毛露西亚？有可能。多洛蕾丝？那个圆眼睛的？我猜她们根本就是同性恋。我不知道，天杀的，我甚至不知道比利喜欢哪款女人。他们在梦里干了些什么？我酸溜溜地想。

我变得很奇怪。我竟然伤了狠心。不论如何，比利·巴特森不能在亲完我之后跟别人做那种梦。你要问我为什么，我也不知道。我什么也吃不下，哪怕是把可口可乐倒进麦片里来哄我，而不是用那些腥味十足的纯牛奶。

“你们昨天的派对怎么样？”达拉问我。我的小妹妹，她是全世界最贴心的人。“挺好的，”比利说。“你们认识新朋友了吗？”小达拉，她满脑子都是朋友，朋友。“没有，”我恶狠狠地说着，“我没有朋友。没有人想和我做朋友。”

“弗莱迪……”

我下了餐桌，走了。我不想做饭桌上最煞风景的人，但是比利·巴特森让我大脑嗡鸣。罗莎可能在后面叫他过来问问我，他说：“没事，他起床气挺大。”

别以为我听不见。我在他们看不见的拐角处拍了一巴掌楼梯栏杆以示抗议，这又把他们吓了一跳。但是我的手痛得要命，我好像总在莫名其妙地惩罚自己。活着就是没罪找罪受，耶稣说的。不得不说，这人确实懂点行。

我一定是得了忧郁症。我缩在房间里，用比利的电脑搜那些东西：为什么我总是不开心？有个论坛帖子，里面有个人回答：多出去走走。出去走走。这倒是好主意，但是别信，特别是在平安夜的早上。如果你想成为屋子里所有人最关心的人，不必贴上白胡子，带上那滑稽的红色尖角帽子，卡在烟囱里；只要离家出走就好了。我是个十足的恶棍，也不会选择在这一天离家出走。我一层一层地点开那些帖子，但心思全没在上面。划着划着，网页被我失手关掉了。于是我又重新打开，点开那个“历史记录”的标签，想找回我的帖子。

“今天早些时候：‘做梦梦到室友怎么办？’”

我当时真他妈的快吐出来一点东西，我发誓。但不是恶心的吐。那感觉就像在游乐场里，第一次双脚离地时的感觉。就像你很难看到蜜蜂振翅一样，因为它们扇得太快了；我的心跳也快到完全没有知觉。那段时间里，我不知道自己干了什么，好像悬在了房间上空，看到自己的身体冷静地关上网页，再合上电脑，放回比利的书桌上；然后转过身去，开始收拾自己的东西。我就这么看着我自己在房间里刮搜，直到书包里满满当当，再也塞不下了。

然后，我打开窗户，先把书包和拐杖分别扔出去，再往下跳。你别说，我真是个井然有序的人。


	4. 04

我终于讲到了逃跑的事情。说实在的，我有点累了。一小会发生了太多。

我很确定我从二楼跳下来的时候把另一条腿也摔坏了，疼得厉害。你可能会想：老弗莱迪真是个自作孽的蠢货，并且恶贯满盈，因为他执意要毁了全家人的圣诞节。但我 _不得不_ 跑。我吓坏了，反应过来时就已经四脚朝天躺在卧室窗户下方的花圃里。我压坏了起码十朵球根花。罗莎会找我的麻烦，也许。不过如果我再也不回来了，她也找不了我的麻烦。你瞧，他们甚至可能要过上好一会才发现我逃走了，直到大侦探达拉发现花圃里被我压烂的花茎。“各位！”她就会大叫，“弗莱迪从窗户里跳下来跑了！”所有人才会幡然醒悟。

幻想这些场景令我想哭，特别是达拉那部分。我赶紧摸回拐杖，忍着痛跑了，跑到一条街以外才敢喊出“沙赞”。现在，我就坐在马路牙子上，翻着我的书包。

你还记得我说过那笔钱的事情吗？现在它就在我的书包隔层里。我一共捡了六个子弹壳，通过各种渠道卖出去四颗，每颗300块。嘿，打到超人身上的子弹才能卖600块，那可是抢手货。打到比利身上的只能卖300块。社会秩序就是明码标价。我现在揣着1200块，一笔巨款，这就是我的全部家当。如果这笔钱花光了，我只能找人往自己身上开几枪，而且一颗弹壳只能卖100块，还要考虑他妈的市场饱和和通货膨胀。我多少懂点经济学，知道这叫做：晚景凄凉。

逃跑前，情急之中我往包里塞了很多宝贝。我的蝙蝠镖，现在他砸过那个超级反派怪博士的脑壳，更珍贵了，我到死都不会丢掉它。超人给我签过名的T恤，一股汗臭味。我们在永恒之岩秘密基地里拍的一堆拍立得照片。那照片拍得真不错。那天大家兴致高昂，拍了五十多张，每个人都有份。我和比利好像亲兄弟一样紧紧搂在一起，做鬼脸。我把和达拉拍的那张抽出来，夹在钱包里，其他的收回书包夹层，和比利那张合影翻到背面，压在最底下。还有一些珍本漫画书，喔，以及《麦田里的守望者》。

我不知道往哪去，于是坐在马路边翻了两页。主角被潘西中学开除，带着全部家当跑出了学校，在市里逛来逛去。我又看得入了迷，实际上，我也不知道接下来该干什么。一个穿着蓝色紧身衣的成年人背着书包坐在路边看书，也没有人会停下车来问你需不需要帮助。我看了一个小时，直到天越来越暗，开始飘雪。我的手机响了，来电显示：尤金。

有那么一瞬间我打算接起来，但最终还是挂掉了。他又打来，我又挂掉，这么折腾了三四次，最后我关了机。又过了几分钟，一条街之外家的方向突然降下几道闪电。好家伙。我背起书包拔腿就跑。

你瞧，逃跑这事需要一点智慧。如果像个莽夫似地横冲直撞，那一定会被达拉迎头赶上。她是墨丘利，像个灵敏的小猎狗一样，跑得比谁都快。我变回弗莱迪，以便缩小目标，蜷身藏在一堆垃圾桶后面，听到巷子口传来玛丽的声音。“奇怪，尤金说他的信号刚才就消失在这里。”

坏尤金。我就知道他会把所有人的手机连到电脑上监控我们。我继续听着。

“这不是他的手机吗？”佩德罗从后面赶过来，说。

他们发现了被我砸烂的那台手机，就粗心地压在一块砖头下面。他们准会说：这一看就是弗莱迪的作案风格，却没想到我整了他们一着。“他为什么要这样？”玛丽问，“比利，快过来，”（我混账的心脏轰地跳了一下）“弗莱迪到底碰上了什么事？”

“弗莱迪被绑架了吗？”达拉来了，“我们要报警吗？”

“我，呃，”比利那愚蠢的大人声音说，“我不知道。他从昨天开始就怪怪的。”

他说他不知道！我开始后悔自己没留下个遗书什么的。我是说，字条，应该写张字条狠狠控诉比利的罪行，说他霸凌我，把我驱逐出北境，我就是斯塔克家被迫害的小孩，之类的。这是本次离家出走的最大败笔。随后，其他人都赶过来，聚在一起讨论了一会，最后他们决定先回家去，再和罗莎维克多商量对策。他们讨论得可有够久的，我坐得屁股发麻，一直等到人声没了，所有人都离开之后，才慢慢撑着两旁的垃圾袋，试着站起来。想不到那该死的垃圾袋竟然滑了手，一下被我撑塌了，一团团地滚下去。一个可乐罐从里面滚出来，咣当咣当咣当。

“谁在那里？”巷口突然有人问。是天杀的比利·巴特森。他怎么还在？我一下瞪得眼珠子都要掉出来，赶紧把身子缩回去。

“喵。”我捏着鼻子说。我像个他妈的全世界最蠢的蠢货。

他又站了一会。我生怕他走进来，像拎一个小鸡仔一样把我抓在手里，那场面会吓得我在接下来的十年里都尿裤子。好在最后他终于走了。我真真正正变成了独自一人。

 

我沿着路走到车站。变成沙赞的我腿脚甚是利落，一会就从市东头跑到西头，真是令人着迷。路过百货店橱窗的时候，我停下来欣赏自己。一个穿着紧身衣的漂亮男青年，好像喷了十瓶摩丝一样硬挺的卷发，我敢说那胸肌有弗莱迪的头两个那么大。“嗨，”我对着玻璃里的那人，用成年人那种低沉有磁性的声音说，“你叫什么？”“亨德里克斯。”他回答。其实是我说。我脱口而出，还愣了一会。这倒是个好名字，看起来确实配得上这副身体，不像“弗莱迪”，总给人一种瘦弱的感觉。我满意地冲亨德里克斯点点头。“亨德里克斯。”发音确实非常性感。天，我痴迷地望着自己，心想着：我甚至愿意跟他上床。我还没跟人上过床，这是一种很高的赞美。

也许是我望自己望了老久，这时才发现旁边路过了一对母女。那小女孩看起来五六岁，牵着她妈妈的手，一个劲地回过头来盯着我。我冲她点点头，打了个招呼。她却皱起眉，猛地缩进她妈的臂弯里。“怪胎。”她嘟囔着说。这些Z世代确实完蛋透顶。

“请给我买一张单程票。”我对汽车站的售票窗口说。里面卖票的是一个胖胖的黑人妇女，上下瞅了我一眼。“去哪里？”

“呃，”我说，“有哪里可去？”

她好像深深被我的问题困扰，显出一副迷惑的表情，然后指了下我背后的大巴排班表。“你最好快点，”她说，“马上就要下雪了，很可能是最后一班车。”

“纽约。”我说。然后又重复了一遍，好像在劝自己认命。

“单程票去纽约。”她说。我抽出一张大票子，递给她。

“我的名字是亨德里克斯。”我主动跟她说。但她看起来毫不在乎，打印机簌簌打好票，从小窗里面扔出来：“是，是，随便吧。”

“祝您节日快乐。”我还是友好地说。我的心情好得要命。

大巴车上坐了不到一半的人。在平安夜坐车去纽约的人，都各怀心事，盯着窗外一言不发。我坐在一个十七八岁的女孩旁边。她背着一个大包，塞着耳机，戴着一顶灰色毛线帽的脑袋倚靠在车窗上。车开了，我向她搭话：“你也是离家出走吗？”

她摘下一边耳机，蹙起眉来看我。“啊？”

“你也是离家出走吗？”

“去找我爸和继母。”她说，“我妈在这蹲监狱。”

“噢。”我点点头。“我爸妈都死了。我的意思是，我现在有养父母，他们对我很好，但我还是跑出来了，为了躲开我的养兄弟和最好的朋友。我是说，曾经的最好的朋友。我有个妹妹像你一样，她叫达拉，她妈妈是个瘾君子，不知道爸爸是谁，你让我想起她。别误会，她是世界上最可爱的女孩。”

很显然她早在五分钟前就已经对这个话题丧失了兴趣，重新戴上耳机闭上眼，做出一副拒人千里之外的样子。过了会，她突然有点好笑似地说：“你多大了，25？”

我刚想否认，但突然意识到，我也不知道亨德里克斯多少岁。25就25。“我叫亨德里克斯。”

“我不会告诉你我的名字的。”她说完彻底不再理我了。车里一片漆黑，窗外公路上的路灯急速倒退，黄油似的光线投进来，像裁纸刀一样把车厢剪得一片又一片零零碎碎。我的旅伴睡得头东倒西歪，最后我把她的脑袋拢过来，靠在我的肩膀上。她在那上面找了个地方窝好，发出意识不清的迷蒙声音。这没什么问题。我们出门在外，就要互相帮助。

 

到站的时候我才发现我也睡着了一会。车猛地往前抖了一下，好像把头埋在袖管里打喷嚏的化学课老师，秃头老福特，他每次这么干的时候，整个人都仿佛要被自己喷出来的气冲上天，我们总是笑得不行。我旁边的女孩在脑袋急速下坠的瞬间醒来。“纽约！”司机吆喝了一声，然后钻下车门去了。乘客们站起来，排在过道里，沉默而有秩序地撤离。女孩背着那个大包，排在我前面。我提出帮她提一会，于是她毫不客气地甩给我。天老爷。如果说那里面装了个活人或者一整具尸体，我都信。我们一边缓缓往前走，我一边问她：“你到哪去？”

“皇后区。”

“我不知道今晚住在哪，”我说。

“穿着这身？”她回头打量我，“神经病院？怪胎屋？”

我低头看了眼肩膀上的斗篷，下定决心先去买一身衣服。我再也不会变回去了，首先得收拾好自己。“你的青春期可能碰到了一些问题，”我对她说，“相信我，我也经历过。”

她显而易见地翻了个白眼。不过这句话可能对她有所触动。后来我俩在出站口分开时，她回头用一只手拢在嘴边做喇叭状，冲我大声说：“祝你好运，怪胎！找人破个处吧！”

在平安夜收到两句真诚的建议确实令人欣慰感动。我在大路上站了会，突然想给谁打个电话。但我的手机已经被砸烂了，扔在费城一个巷子口的一块砖头底下。我从包里摸出两块硬币，投进公共电话亭里。谁能知道2018年的城市里还有这玩意儿，简直是为我量身定制。我当然也可以去旁边的便利店里买几只一次性手机什么的，但那玩意儿会显得我像是极有预谋的犯罪。只有毒贩和特工才会用那玩意儿。我很想听听达拉的声音。也许是车上那女孩启发了我。想起我不能在她的青春期里陪着她，直到她长到十八岁，成为一个可爱又可恶的讨厌鬼，我的心里就泛苦水。这几乎让我在电话另一端接起的时候差点哽咽起来。“喂，喂，”是罗莎接的电话，“哪位在说话？”

我拼命捏着鼻子别让自己发出声音。这段时间里，罗莎说：“弗莱迪？弗莱迪，是你吗？”

“你好，我是芭蕾学校的老师亨德里克斯，”我用迷惑性的音调说，“请问你家有八岁以下的儿童吗？”

善良的罗莎。她根本没想到怎么会有人在平安夜打来推销电话。“呃，达拉，她是七岁，嗨！”电话另一头传来一阵乱七八糟的声音，然后达拉的声音从听筒里传来，“弗莱迪，是弗莱迪吗？弗莱迪，你在哪里？”

“我是亨德里克斯，”我狠心说，“达拉，请问你想学芭蕾舞吗？”

电话这时顿然挂了。一阵嘟嘟声。我把电话筒挂回去。我不该打这通电话，它毁了我的好心情。天马上就要黑了，他们可能聚在桌边，准备吃饭，手握在一起，围成一圈，可能祈祷我突然回来。但我在一百多公里外的城市大路边站着，准备拦一辆出租车，让他搭我到最近的酒店去。我钻到车后座，对司机说：“去附近的酒店。”

“哪家？”司机是个戴着瓜皮帽的中年人。他别了别后视镜，从那里面看着我。

“呃，”我说，“别超过1200块的就行。”

也许怪模怪样的怪家伙对他提出的怪要求够多，他甚至没对这话发表什么评论。我歪在后座上，看着雪花慢慢落在纽约这个钢铁怪兽的鼻子尖。“嗨，”我叫他，我看到他车前面的身份证明上写着杰克·什么什么。老杰克，这名字挺衬他，“你觉不觉得交通工具来给你带来一种灵肉分离的感觉？”

“什么？”

这很正常。所有人听到这话都会问“什么”。我继续说，“我的意思是，人一个小时只能走，我不知道，10公里。但是车一个小时能跑一百公里。你怎么看？”

“我在市区开车上不了一百公里。”司机杰克诚恳地回答。

“会不会身体飞得太快了，灵魂跟不上？”

“老兄，”等红绿灯时，他从前座上侧过身来，“你在寻我开心吗？”

“没有，”我连忙说。

他当然不明白我在说什么。我听起来在抨击现代文明，实际上在说我自己，说亨德里克斯。我现在就有一种灵肉分离的感觉。

老杰克虽然笨了点，但是人还是很朴实，把我送到一个看起来还行的旅馆门口，门口有些游客打扮的人在等着谁，大包小包行李箱像猎犬一样守在他们身边。我想他把我当成普通游客了。我问他这是哪，他说曼哈顿。我多给了他一点小费，他祝我圣诞快乐，这是个好兆头。我不想总把兆头这类庸俗的字眼挂在嘴边，但你别说，我现在相当需要好运气。

酒店叫中央公园酒店。外表灰蒙蒙的，里面却还可以，看样子像新装修过。中央公园。没有人会起这种名字，好像不知道起什么名字，索性就说：那就叫中央公园吧。我走进去，在前台开了个房间。虽然我极想和他们谈谈我这一天的经历，但是前台那个女服务员表情寡淡，让人兴致缺缺。“一百七十块。”她说。嘿，老杰克对我真的不错。

我拿着房卡坐着吱嘎作响的电梯上了四楼，打开房间。就和你见过的所有酒店一样，里面只有一张床，一个电视柜，一对儿蠢驴似的米白色床头柜，一个穿衣镜。那种恶心的、粉红色的墙纸在门边掀开了一个小角。台灯罩上布满了灰尘，灯光也很暗，就像化学课上福特先生油油的秃头。但这一切还是让我高兴。我把自己砸在软踏踏的床上，盯着头顶上那盏吊灯。它久未擦洗，泛着一种脏兮兮的小便池一般的黄色反光。但它仍然没有折损亨德里克斯那优雅、精壮的身体。他盯着反光里的人影，在床上摆出了几个不错的姿势，简直令人着迷。

我做了个决定：我要对着自己撸一管。


	5. 05

我没有撸成。我根本不知道怎么把那该死的紧身衣脱下来。我在床上扭动着，像条蓝色大虫子一样弹了一会，摸遍全身，还拼命往后撇头和伸手，想找到一个隐藏的拉链或者什么玩意儿。我发誓我快把头往后扭了个一百八十度，但最后，还是什么也没干成，反倒被弄得筋疲力尽，彻底放弃了这事。

窗外的天黑得厉害，但时间竟然还挺早。残雪落在红棕色的房顶上，像撒了糖霜的姜饼屋。纽约的房栋之间比其他地方近得多，简直是贴在一块。我敢说如果对面楼的某扇窗户里有个裸体的胖男人站在浴室地板上，弯下腰，抓起水瓢往自己身上浇，我都能一清二楚地看到他腰上和肚皮上的肉褶子。但是每个窗口都紧紧地闭着小嘴，一句话也不说，像是怕谁要害他们似地。我好像是全纽约城唯一一个站在窗边往外看的人。这个想法让我感到非常孤独。

我筹划着接下来做什么，去哪里。我想先买身衣服，吃点东西，然后到真正的成年人在纽约时会去的地方逛一逛。但是成年人一般会干些什么，我却不知道。他们好像总是不大高兴，或者醉醺醺的，也可能同时醉醺醺的并且不大高兴。于是我对着镜子练习不大高兴的表情。亨德里克斯干得不错。他练习了一会，我发现自己也不大高兴起来。

我下了楼，回到大厅，问那个表情寡淡的女前台要了一张地图。她背后挂着几个钟表，有伦敦的时间，巴黎的时间，里约的时间，东京的时间，北京的时间。他们分别在早上、中午和晚上。想象这世界上的其他人在干什么，是最能让你同时感到熟悉和陌生的事情，或者也可以想象其他时间中的你自己。我如果在巴黎，我现在就还在六个小时之前，坐在离家不远的马路牙子上翻书。

嘿，我想到了什么。你会说法语吗？我仅仅会说两句蹩脚的法语。因为我们的法语老师，克莱夫老头长得像青蛙。我是说，所有的老人都长得像融化的蛋糕，如果他们够白的话。我这么说不是种族歧视。他们的皮肤就像那些撑不住夏天高温的白奶油一样塌下来，令人发腻。所以我没怎么听过法语课。我只会说：咩（Merde）。它听起来像羊叫，但却是跟狗屎有关的词语，意思是“妈的”。这是我从《虎口脱险》里学的。我还会说“蹦猪”（Bonjour），就是“你好”。我想如果只会这两句话你也可以在法国生活得很好。如果你想要什么，你就说蹦猪，然后指一指。如果你不喜欢，就说咩，然后摇摇头。很多事情就只需要这两个选择。

蹦猪，比利； _咩_ 。

我下定决心要搬去法国了，于是咨询前台问他们可不可以帮我订去法国的机票。去哪里？巴黎。我只知道巴黎。1200块，她在电脑上查了一会，说。咩！我说，“那算了。”

她怪异地看了我一眼，好像我是什么刻意捣乱的小孩。但我没给她太多时间，很快地走了。

即便是穿着史上最搞笑的紧身衣在上城区的大街上闲逛，也很少人看我。嗯，纽约总有这点好处，和小费城不一样。在费城的某些地方，彼此都认识对方。在纽约，人不是什么稀罕物。人们看人看得太多，眼神和看一条狗、看一棵树没什么差别。我是说，他们甚至都不愿花点时间猜猜我为什么要穿这身衣服，是不是从漫展上回来，也不会多问一句我认不认识超人，或者别的。到头来，好像只有我在为亨德里克斯和他的紧身衣感到窘迫。这种想法给了我安全感。我上了公交车，坐在靠窗的位置上。对面的座位上有个女孩，脸上涂得很白，嘴却很红，明显得要命，好像落在一堆黄色落叶上的一片红色落叶，所以你只能看到那玩意。我对天发誓，我没刻意在看她，也不想让她以为我在看她，但那红嘴总是不由得把我视线的一部分勾过去。有那么一秒钟，我和她的眼神撞在了一起。我心想着要倒大霉。

“嗨，”她冲我扬了扬下巴，“看起来不错。”

我一下高兴起来。“谢谢你，”我一口气说道，“你知道，我一直对自己的存在抱有一些合理的怀疑。这是我第一次离开家来到纽约，不知道要不要继续待在这，也不知道怎么活下去，我想我可能到最后会去对ATM机动动手脚，之类的。不过你的话给了我一点信心。”

她吃惊地说：“我是在嘲笑你。”

“喔。”我说，“我不太懂得这些。”

“你真是个怪人。”她说。嗯，你可算看出来了，我总是跟女人过不去。但是达拉、玛丽和罗莎不一样，她们就会追着我说：你真好。你很好。你是最好的，弗莱迪。而且，不是开玩笑。哪怕我站在饭桌上拉屎，她们也会说：你挺好的，弗莱迪，拉得不错，形状很好看。她们小心翼翼地对待我，但我从前总因为这些事情心烦，现在后了大悔。我出于一些可笑的理由从她们身边跑开了，不仅是因为她们把我照单全收，我却没法接受自己。

这都怪比利·巴特森那个混账。

公交车摇摇晃晃地到站。我下车后买了一根热狗三明治。6块，那胖胖的热狗摊老板说。贵得要命。他的口音很凶，板着一副脸，我只能乖乖交钱。好在味道还不错。吃完我钻进路边一家服装连锁店，随便挑了一件男式长风衣，好把自己罩住。亨德里克斯穿什么都好看。即便他被包在一件黑乎乎的长外套里，仍然没有淹没在外面那群呆瓜中间。但代价是半小时不到，一百二十六块又从我的兜里溜走。

《麦田里的守望者》说：在纽约，钱真能通神——我不开玩笑。

做完了这一切，我又不知如何是好了。天杀的，我们对成年人的生活想象极度贫乏。比利第一次变成沙赞的时候，我们只做了两件事：买酒，以及撺掇他去脱衣舞俱乐部瞧一瞧。然后，成人世界再度变得索然无味。酒水让我吃过大亏，我也不再准备尝试一次。不过脱衣舞俱乐部还不错，如果忍受长大能够换来自由进出脱衣舞俱乐部的机会，我倒愿意试试。但你瞧，我 _又_ 已经长大了。

你还记得我在出租车上对可怜的老杰克说过的灵肉分离吗？在说话间，我便有这种感觉。如果你没有这种体验，那么我很难对你描述它，但我还是尽量试一试。我是十四岁，并恐惧着即将到来的不再是十四岁的生活。现在，我一夜之间越过了十四岁，变成了二十五岁：但我还是他妈的十四岁。我不知道，就好像你像个傻瓜蛋似的，害怕一连跳下两级台阶；然后你就把心一横，没头没脑地一下往下蹦了五级，好让五级的恐惧战胜了两级的恐惧。嘿！我是说，在理想上也许说得通，但在现实中，我却感受着七级的恐惧。如果你不理解，我也再没有办法了。

想这些事情这不是我擅长的领域。我想了半天，没有解决的办法，还把头搞得痛得要命。我沿街摸到了一家脱衣舞俱乐部门口，然后走进去，没有人拦住我，要我出示身份证明。那是一家不怎么上档次的俱乐部，灯光大红大紫，门口的保安长相好像一只伤心的法国斗牛梗，即便斗牛梗本身看起来就够伤心了。音乐也糟糕得要死。我只能打个比方。如果音乐有味道，那么维克多收藏的那些黑胶唱片就有股好闻的雪松木味，小时候睡前罗莎给我唱过的那些小曲子有股柑桔的香气，尤金耳机里听的那些电子音乐有股汽油味，我说这话的语气是带着喜欢闻汽油味道的意思，我就是那种怪家伙之一。有些夜里，比利从上铺吊下来一只耳机，我坐在床沿，他趴在上面，我们一人塞着一只，听里面传来那些节奏和鼓点在胸腔里共振的流行摇滚乐。它们闻起来是一种秋天时候麦田的风的气味。当你在公路上开着车，飞快地驶过那些在阳光下金闪闪的麦田时，成熟的大麦粒气味就会迎面刮来；刚闻到时你没有感觉，但是往前再继续开上约莫一百米，鼻子里就会留下一点淡淡的甜味。我说了这么多，只想让你知道：那俱乐部店里的音乐就像一个倒霉家伙莫名其妙地死在密闭房间里、半年之后才被发现，同时还有垃圾桶里他半年前点的几份没吃完的外卖，一起在你推门而入时向你袭来的那种可悲的恶臭味。

我在台子旁边坐下，眼瞅着上面那些姑娘绕着管子扭来扭去，时不时猛地甩一下头发。有个侍者过来问我要喝点什么。“可乐加冰块。”我说。

还没等他点评这个选择，我飞快地说：“我在戒酒。”成年人的问题在于，总要把好事当成不做坏事的体面借口，我学得很快。

“喔。”他重复了一遍我的点单，“一杯可乐加冰块。”

我倒还不是这里最怪的怪胎。店里人很少，但都是实打实、一等一的可怜虫。我看其中一个瘦弱的金头发家伙，模样大概有三十岁，在那些女郎坐上他膝盖时就被吓得大汗淋漓，差点尿了裤子，差点把我笑死。这家店里的脱衣舞女郎也没几个耐看的，要么上了年纪，要么显出一副怎样都无所谓的神态，摆弄着自己那对葡萄柚一样的奶子。有一个长相像吉普赛人似的姑娘还不赖。她一刻不停地靠着钢管扭着，缓慢地把那件廉价的皮质短衣脱了，扔在地上。她下半身穿着一条三角内裤，破了几个洞的渔网丝袜把她的大腿勒出一小圈肉，脚上蹬着一双红色的高跟鞋。她有一头黑色长发，卷曲的发尾在她的又白又圆的胸脯上跳来跳去。每次她一撩它们，旁边就有个老胖子铆足了劲往她身上塞钱。但她丝毫不睬他，眼睛直勾勾地盯着我。

我看了约莫五分钟就腻烦了，但惦记着点的可乐还没端上来。她抓住这个机会朝我走过来，跳下台子，像只黑猫一样悄无声息地盘上我的大腿。“嗨，”她爬上我的耳朵，往里面吹气，弄得我直发痒，不停地用手指挠，“第一次见到你。”

呃呃呃。我冒冒失失地回答：“我也是第一次见到你。”

她笑了一下，然后坐上我的膝盖，手指在我身上划来划去。过了会，她带着点惊讶的口气说：“你怎么没硬？”

一会，我张开嘴愣愣地说：“可能是你跳得不好。”

天老爷，我可真会说话。我在说话这事上能达到一流的水平。还没趁她反应过来，我已经一把把她拂下身去，像拍掉身上一块灰尘什么的。然后我急匆匆地往出口走。那斗牛梗拦住我，说：“你还没结账。”

“哇哦，”我举起双手，“我不是要走，我就是要离开一会。”

然后我反身往厕所的方向去。老天，我不知道自己到底要往哪走。厕所隔间比外面安静一些，但邋遢得像凶杀现场。我选了一个马桶坐在上面，让心跳平复到正常水平。我能感到我的那玩意儿安静地伏在大腿中间，在这个情况下，它的这个状态比其他时候更让我担心。

嘿，嘿，厕所门背后被那些醉鬼们写满了字。有人写“狗屎”“婊子”，有些写“吃我的屌吧，特朗普”，还有人把“吃我的屌”划掉，改成“我爱你”。一派荒唐局面。我仔细辨认这些字迹的内容，好让自己想些别的。在满门板的混账话中间，有一串字迹写的是：“来找我。”后面跟着一串电话号码。

来找我。

我像个疯子似的盯着这几个字看了好久。我打心眼里难受，差点要在臭气熏天的脱衣舞俱乐部厕所里流眼泪。我把那串号码默念三遍，记在心里。然后在马桶上站起来，从上面那扇窗户爬了出去。那杯冰可乐大可以给那斗牛梗保安喝去，他看起来挺口渴。

 

我一路跑回酒店房间，用床头柜上的电话拨下那串号码。但是没有人接。过了半个钟头，我又拨了一次。这时对面有人接了起来，是一个女人的声音。她问我：“什么事？”

“你叫我来找你的。”我动情地说。

她沉默了一会。“你在哪？”

我报出酒店和房间号。她问我叫什么，我回答亨德里克斯。她又问我是不是一个人，我说是。“等一会。”她说。

我挂上电话，拉灭了灯，平躺在床上，睁着眼睛等着。

又过了一个钟头，有人敲门。我打开门，差点跳起来：门口站着那黑发脱衣舞女郎。

“哈。”她说。


	6. 06

“哈。”她说，“你不是觉得我跳舞他妈的挺差？”

我看到她的那一瞬间就后悔了，但那也为时已晚。她要推门进来，我抵着门，我们相互做了一会力学游戏，最后她恼了，低吼道：“让我进去！你是想叫警察来吗？”

听到警察两个字我就怂了，一失手，她就像条黑鲶鱼似地滑了进来。我接连后退了几步，然后摸到背后的厕所门把，打开门就钻了进去锁上。“嗨，”她在外面狠劲拍了几下门板，“你这人莫不是有毛病不成？”

我坐在马桶上冷静了一下。我用了罗莎教我们的五步呼吸法。刚到寄养之家时我常在半夜惊醒，哭得喘不上气，她就教会了我这个法子。深呼吸几口，然后挨个解决几个问题。吸第一口气。弗莱迪，她是谁？一个脱衣舞女。吐出来。第二口气。她是来跳脱衣舞的吗？这个问题确实难住了我。这口气憋了好一会，我差点死了。不知道。第三口气。要付多少钱才能把她打发走？我已经做好把身上的钱全部给她的觉悟了，但我忧心那都不管够，你知道，纽约嘛。第四口气。如果我没钱，她报警了，我被警察抓走怎么办？我只能做最不想做的事情：变回弗莱迪。第五口气。我想不出别的问题了。

我身上臭得要命，全是烟味、酒味和女人味，好像整个脱衣舞俱乐部的店面塌在我身上了似的。我用水龙头里的清水抹了抹头发，漱了个口。亨德里克斯，你可以。你可能没见过世面，但你擅长学习。

我开门出去，她正侧躺在床上，一下一下地扔我的蝙蝠镖玩。先前，我的书包开着，东西一股脑散在床上，她一定是从那里捡到的。这让我非常生气。“嘿！”我冲过去把她朝天花板上扔出去的飞镖抢在手里。

“哦，嘿，呆子，”她把手臂枕在脑袋底下瞅着我，“你早说好这口，我就把神奇女侠那套玩意儿带过来了。你知道，高筒靴，皮鞭什么的。”

“你有神奇女侠的制服？”问完我才反应过来她说的是什么玩意。她轻蔑地打量了一下我的全身装束。“你在扮演谁？超人？”

“一个新英雄。”我说。

“没见过。”

她一骨碌爬起来跪在床沿，扶住我的腰，像她在俱乐部里那样，手指像十条虫子似的慢慢往我身上爬。“那你要来惩罚我吗？我做了坏事。”她又使那套在人耳边说话的招数，“非常、非常坏的那种。”

“我要给你多少钱？”我的本意是如何打发她。

“哦，所以是我来演劫匪，”她低低地说，“你有多少就交多少。”

“我只有几百块，我想。不知道够不够。”

她忽地换了一副神情和腔调。我的意思是，那么一会她突然看起来像电视导购员。“不进去一百。前面两百，后面四百，不戴套加钱。别的要求再说。”然后她又猛地变回了那套虚情假意的模样，“还是说，你喜欢玩点别的？”

“不进去是什么意思？”

她轻轻松松地就说出了那个词。我敢说我脸红了，并且犹豫了一会。

“其实我不会脱这身衣服。”我客客气气地说。

她叫我转一圈。我在原地转了半圈，直到她叫停。她从我腋下往后的地方直揪出一条拉链， “唰”地一下子顺顺畅畅拉到小腿处。

你很难想象我的语气。“你太神了！”我说，“说真的，你 _字面意义上的_ 太神了！”

“赶紧把那傻逼玩意儿脱掉。”

我终于搞清楚这玩意儿的脱法了，心里第一个念头却是要跟比利说说。我一边在原地蹦跶着把脚从紧身裤腿儿里抽出来，一边冲她说，“你不知道我们为这个东西烦心了多久，以为它是脱不下来的，这可真好笑，我的一个朋友每次上厕所都要……”我想说变身，但止住了，想着还有没有别的替代词，但她显然没在听，于是我悄悄地转换了话题，“嗨，你不觉得这整件事就是一个隐喻吗？我拼死拼活都找不到自己身上的拉链在哪里，而你，一个陌生人，走过来‘咻’地一下就把我的问题解决了。”

“你能有一分钟的时间闭嘴吗？”

“对不起，”我兴奋地把那套紧身衣从脑袋上扯下来，“我一紧张就容易说很多胡话，我……”我突然发出一声鬼叫：“啊！”

她一打挺从床上弹起来取下自己的高跟鞋握在手里，一副随时准备攻击的样子。但她只能看见我低着头盯着自己的阴茎，像只被老鹰吓得愣了神的鸡。“你他妈叫什么？”她问我。

“这也太大了。”我指着它说。

“什么？”

“我说这也太大了。”

她皱起眉审视了一下我那玩意。“还行吧。正常水平。”

“我从来没见过一下变得这么大的。”

“你没硬。”她诚实地说，并且语气中带着压抑的愠怒，“我说真的，你要是再搞这种一惊一乍的东西，我马上就会用这鞋跟凿穿你的头颅然后头也不回地走出这扇门。”

我抬头瞥了一眼她手里那只红色的高跟鞋。说实在的，那玩意儿伤不了我。不仅是我，甚至是所有普通男人，只要比她高出一个头，重上几磅，她都伤不了他们。那鞋子确实挺漂亮，她的脚很小，我想着要是给玛丽带上这么一双回去，她肯定能在大学联谊会上惊艳那些臭书呆子们一把，让他们犯哮喘病。这时候，她这么紧紧地握在手里的模样，不知为何却让我开始难过起来。

“你叫什么名字？”我问。

她警惕地望着我。她一定觉得我有精神问题或者什么的。

“我叫弗莱迪·弗里曼。”我说，“你可以叫我弗·弗。”

我在床边坐下。我总担心会磕着那玩意儿。它确实有点大，比我上一次在厕所里见到它的时候大得多。她在我身后等了一会，然后把鞋子穿上，爬到前面来，俯下身，把它托在手里。

“等等等等，”我又说。

她看起来真的要发火了。“又干嘛？”

“其实我比我看起来要小。”我吞吞吐吐地说。

“这很正常，”她说，“很多人都比实际上看起来小。”

所以你到底干不干？她没耐心地问我。

“为什么这么说？”我问。

“因为身体一定会一年年衰老，但是心灵未必。”

令人深思。“你听起来很像个哲学家。”

“我只想快点完事。我女儿还在家。”

女儿。她说完又俯下身去，把它含在嘴里。那瞬间的感觉让我起了一圈鸡皮疙瘩。我想起偶尔有一次看到漫画里那些触手怪物抓着人接吻的画面。这让我有点胆寒。

过了会，我听到她含混不清地说：“拉·爱斯梅拉达。”

“什么？”

“你可以叫我拉·爱斯梅拉达。”她把我那东西从嘴里拔出来，说。

嗨。她确实挺像拉·爱斯梅拉达。看起来也不过二十多岁，身材娇小，一头黑发。“那我叫你拉吧。”我说。她随便哼了几声，我没听出反对的意思。

 

“说实话，我第一次干这事。”我在床上躺下，说，“我的意思是，以前我也试过几次，用手，但是总不太对劲。后来我有了室友，就再也没干过那事。怕被发现，挺尴尬的。”

拉的嘴里被东西填着，无法回答我，这不怪她。

“你可能觉得我看起来很有经验的样子。事实上，我总是说很多，让大家都觉得我很懂的样子，但你没见过我在科斯塔家的派对上那副怂样哩。”说到那个派对，我就又想起比利和我在橱柜里 _来_ 的那一下。比利的嘴和她的不一样。她的更滑，更温暖，更泥泞，而比利的舌头冰冰的，掠过我的舌苔。我试图回忆起那种感觉，但下身的事情总是打断我思考。我正想说，但是拉猛地把它吐出来，然后往我那儿拍了一巴掌。

我疼得嗷了一声。我弓起身子，捂着我他妈的软踏踏的鸡儿，在床上滚了一圈。

“你能不能给点劲啊？”她抹了一把嘴，呸呸几声扯掉嘴里的毛发，“你是阳痿还是什么的？”

我静静地捂着下体，等那阵疼痛终于过去了，才说：“我可能太累了，而且脑子里满是别的事情。”

“能不能尊重一下别人的劳动成果？”

她又要过来搬我的那玩意儿。我连忙大叫不用，一边朝后缩，“不如你就跟我聊会天吧。”

拉像看一个世界上最他妈蠢气透顶的蠢猪一样看着我。“我会付钱的，”我连说了好几遍，“我真的会。只是求求你别再打我了。”

她顿了顿，好像犹豫了。我赶紧加码，拍了拍身边的床：“你来躺着吧。如果你感觉累了就睡一会。”弗莱迪·弗里曼真他妈的是个大善人，活菩萨。

于是她蹭过来在我身边躺下了。我们平躺着，眼瞅着天花板。吊灯的影子倒影出我们俩衣衫不整的模样。她很安静，动也不动，但她心里约莫时刻准备着跳起来骑在我身上把我掐死，或者踹一脚我的下体。我这么一来反而让她狠狠地犯了嘀咕。

“我其实只有十四岁。”我说。

“哦，那所有事情就都解释得通了。”她说，“奇装异服，漫画书，奇奇怪怪的言论。你就是他们心理学上说的那种巨婴症？身体发育了但是心智停留在十四岁？创伤性应激反应？”

“你还懂心理学？”

“我看过一点乔丹·皮尔森的视频。”

“哦，那个加拿大人。那家伙就是一个百分百的十足蠢货。”

“嘿。”她警告我。

“我真的十四岁。”我爬起身从书包里找到ID卡，递给她。她看着弗莱迪的脸，又看了看亨德里克斯的脸。“虽然看起来不太像，事情有点复杂，”我解释说，“你瞧，我主要是……”

“你谋杀了这个弗莱迪·弗里曼然后抢了他的东西，盗用了他的身份？”

她又要伸手去摸自己的鞋子了。我高举起双手，退回去躺下。也许我现在赤身裸体的狼狈模样加强了一下我的可信度。我胆战心惊地窝了一会，听到她用一种将信将疑、难以置信的口气问：“你是说，我口了一个未成年人？”

这下她是彻底要跳起来夺门而出了。我连忙叫住她：“不不，我现在法律上还是成年人。嗯，我猜。你看，这哪里像十四岁。”我扇着双手像甩一沓钱似地冲她比划我的身体，亨德里克斯的身体，“我管这副身体叫亨德里克斯。”

她手扶在房门把上，回头看我，脸上带着那种一塌糊涂的表情。“我彻底蒙了。”

“我也是。”我诚恳地说。

 

在接下来的两小时里，我从头到尾彻彻底底地跟拉讲了一遍我的生平。从“劳拉”被压在古墓里面说起，我的爷爷，他的鲟鱼，罗莎和维克多，家里的其他人，以及比利。我怎么变成亨德里克斯，怎么离家出走，怎么到了纽约，我如何喜欢《麦田里的守望者》。我一股脑儿说得停不下来，然后才突然意识到，可能我的内心深处真的确实需要找个人来说这些东西。说完之后，“我可能之后要把你杀了，因为你知道得太多。”

她沉默了一会。“我可能会把你当成一个有幻想症的疯子。你用的那个词是什么？”

“哪个？”我问，“灵肉分离。”

“是的，就是他妈的那个玩意儿。”

我们躺着。她问：“你为什么不想变回去？”

还有什么为什么？沮丧。“我不想再过‘单腿弗莱迪’的生活了。亨德里克斯让我有掌控感。”

“但是在那之前你过得不是也挺好的。”

“在哪之前？”

“在你说的派对之前。在你和比利吵架之前。”

嘿。我回望过去，分明是几天前的事情，我却像在冰盖里刨猛犸象的尸体一样感觉茫茫无期，毫无头绪。我有好一会没说话，感觉什么东西在拼命往上咣咣顶开我心口的窨井盖，但就是差那么点劲儿。她翻过来，撑着头，望着我。我发现她长得着实很漂亮。长长的睫毛，虽然有睫毛膏一块块地黏在上面。

“你喜欢你自己吗？”

这个问题难倒了我。如果我在用五步呼吸法，光是这个问题就足以把我憋死。“这很复杂。”我说。

“没什么好复杂的，”拉说，“你喜欢。你和这个世界不对付，就是你喜欢自己的表现。你是个勇敢的小孩，弗·弗。你只是怕了。”

“我怕什么？”我故意问。我心里清楚得很。

“老天爷。‘比利’‘比利’‘比利’那档子事，你说了有五百遍。你自己知道。”不得不说，她可真机灵，“你瞧，弗莱迪，没有人能控制所有事情。哪怕变成超人也不行。”

“那怎么办呢？”

“学会和它们一块活下去。”

“我的十四岁就要结束了，”我说，“明年，我就会变成十五岁。好像在拼命挤一管快用完的牙膏。”

“换一管不就完了？”拉说。

我结巴了。“但那是我最喜欢的口味，”我说，“而且是全世界最后一支的绝版牙膏。”

不要担心变化，拉说。“你总会好起来的。”

她几乎让我哭了。我想我妈妈劳拉。我想，如果她多给我寄几张贺卡，我的日子会不会比现在更好过一点。如果她在，我总觉得她会对我说这话。你总会好起来的。弗莱迪，你是个勇敢的小孩。

 

“现在我们再来试一试。”拉说。她一伸手握住我的鸡儿。过了这么一会，她的手已经凉了不少，覆在我的混账器官上，把我冻得一哆嗦。“这次不要钱。”

“刚才那次还要钱？”我问。

她另一只手一把捂住我的嘴，一个劲地摁着我往下躺。“你想些别的事情。”

我闭上眼等着。但她没有给我口，反而把两只手都抽回去了。我于是在黑暗中独自躺着，不知道她在哪里，也不知其他人在哪里。此刻，毫不费力，比利的面容清楚地浮现在我的脑子里。我回忆起他在那黑乎乎的、与世隔绝的世界里吻我。他的手在我的衣服底下摸了一通，抚我的乳头上。他撩起衣服摸我的背，从下往上摸完后面凸起的背脊骨，最后扶住我的后脑勺。他的舌头在我的牙关上仔仔细细地舔了一遍，然后吮住我的嘴唇，让我闭嘴。他午餐吃的牛肉卷，番茄酱汁的甜腻味道送进我的喉咙里。他的裤裆顶在我肚子上，伴随着他的动作，一下一下地往上滑，我可以用皮肤画出那端头的形状。

拉这时“啪”地拍了一巴掌我的大腿。我睁开眼。

“你硬了。”她说。


	7. 07

拉扶着床头柜穿好衣服。我看着她。她重新坐下以后掏出一根烟递给我。我说不抽烟，我的肺坏了。她露出一副打量垃圾桶里一只用过的保险套的神情。“你会长命百岁的。”

她舒爽地呼出一口烟，问我打算怎么处理“那个”。对了，我还硬着，我的那家伙把薄被子顶起来一点点，像个小山坡。“你走之后我可能会……”

“上帝老天爷，”她说，“我没问你现在怎么办。”

我才明白她问我的是更长远的事情。有关比利的事情。但我没打算回答她。我今天回答了太多问题，已经累透了。我说：“我饿了。你想去吃点什么吗？去那种24小时开门的快餐店，吃点热腾腾的炸鸡什么的。我请客。”

她默然瞅着我。“不论如何，你要知道，你不是我经历过的最奇怪的嫖客。”

我身上满打满算还有八百四十五块。我把四十五块抽出来，剩下的大票子全都给了她。那绝对物超所值了，她的口交技术像她诱惑人一样糟糕。老拉·爱斯梅拉达。瞧她接过钱的样子，我想她可能有一点点感动，但她马上把那情绪收拾好了，不让自己露出一丁点裂痕。我送她到房间门口，她撑着墙壁，像嘬手指一样把最后一点烟头也吸得干干净净。我祝她圣诞快乐，她像叹了口气似地把烟喷在我脸上。“好在你没问那种‘我什么时候可以再见到你’的蠢问题。”

“有人问这种事吗？”

“不少，”她说，“他们都是些软唧唧娘巴巴的怂蛋男人。”

 

我想我可能成为了福西特中央中学里最酷的人。一等一的酷。那群面色苍白、头发乱七八糟的高年级男女也不曾赢过我，哪怕是阿伦索·科斯塔。我若是站在学校食堂的餐桌上宣布此事，每个人嘴里塞着的意大利面条都会像瀑布一样落进餐盘里。我能想象那对双胞胎叫嚷着说：“你这个又跛又呆的矮子绝不可能去纽约找了个妓女。”我定要露出一副神秘而傲慢的混账表情，昂首挺胸地走开。他们又气愤又嫉妒地看着我，难以置信，却又不知道怎么反驳，因为他们没有一个人真正进去过脱衣舞俱乐部，也没有见过真正的妓女是什么样子。他们总是铆足了劲，想装作一副大人的样子，巴望着抽烟、喝酒、做爱会让自己成熟些，却显得那么差劲。但我成了真正的大人，我却不那么在乎了。不像从前那么在乎了。你不会那么想要自己已经拥有的东西。你总是想要那些没有的。

嘿，现在是晚上十点钟过一点儿。我要是跑快点儿，还能赶上圣诞夜的钟声。我要像个雪人一样敲开家门，没准他们都醒着，在客厅里等我，但我得做出一副非常冷的样子，就能逃过维克多的第一轮责难。然后，罗莎就会煮一杯姜汁可乐给我喝。那东西难喝得要命，但我想喝。我想着仿佛就已经闻到了那液体的气味。我要喝得满嘴都是，然后让比利闻一闻我的口气。那孙子一定会皱着眉把我打到一边，他得等着。

早些时候，天上就下起了大雪，现在已经下了好一会了。我发誓你再也没有见过比那更大的雪。天又黑得要命，铁定没有人再出门来了。所以，当我收拾好书包，到楼下去退房的时候，前台那位老处女姑娘忍无可忍一样问我：“你确定？”

“我想回家了。”我说。我迫不及待地想见到所有人，我没开玩笑。

“这会不可能再有任何交通工具能用了。”

“我走回去。”我做好了计划，平静地说，但这话听着像疯了似的。我裹着那件长长的黑风衣，她瞧不见我的紧身衣胸前的黄色闪电，这不怪她。我是这世上少有的几个奇迹之一。

“听着，”她在那台电脑上操作起来的时候，我说，“你们几点钟算是退房期限？”

“明天中午。”

“那还有整十二个小时呢，”我说，“能不能给我退一半房钱？”

她的眼神让我猜想她是那种会毫无征兆地对街上的流浪狗乱扔石头的人。“好吧，”我举起双手，“那就算咯。”

我想跳起来悬在半空中，然后一溜烟飞出去，把她吓得大声尖叫，手机滑下来砸在地上。但我最终没有这么干。

我向来都喜欢雪。冬天，它最不好的一点就是酷寒，但亨德里克斯帮我克服了这一点，所以我走在迎面而来的风雪里，甚至高兴得唱起了小曲。我想唱《高速公路下地狱》，或者《心碎的人》，但最后只能呼呼哼哼唱出一些不着调的东西，最后听起来像是《别让我现在停下》和《穿越宇宙》的混合体，你得自己琢磨一下那是什么玩意儿。我想我甚至可以歪打正着地成为一个歌手。而这只是我在这十二个钟头里的数个重大发现之一。

老天爷，我跑得飞快。我沿着公路一路跑到城外，直到另一件事情突然发生。雪越下越大，迷住了眼睛。该死的雪暴。有那么一秒钟，我真真正正地害怕起来。你可曾感受过那种感官剥夺实验？就是那样的感觉。你猛地停下来，然后忽然搞不清自己到底是活着还是死了，低下头连自己的脚指头都看不清，好像被裹在一团棉花里。我听说他们用这个来折磨囚犯，当他们在那种环境里待得够久，就会连自己是谁都忘光。我闭着眼，咬着牙站在那团风暴里，祈祷着它能够放过我，不要让我变成一个傻瓜蛋。我甚至冒出了汗。

老弗里曼这时出现在我的脑海里。我的爷爷。我毫不费力地想象着他坐在“噗噗”作响的壁炉边，空气暖融融的，他慢悠悠地摇着椅子，对我说他和那条鱼，他的每一次出海经历。“你不怕大海吗？”我问他。我指望他说出那些打气的好话，因为我现在可不好过哩。

他回答：“怕得差点尿了裤子。”

“那你为什么还要出海？”我追问道。我不只是问他为什么现在要这么回答我。我要问他上一次为什么出海，就是整得我们都丢了命了那一次。他好久不言语，我急得快掉眼泪，生怕他突然消失了，剩下我在水里孤零零一人。

“你长大了，这挺好，”他笑眯眯地说。“弗莱迪，在害怕的东西里我们才能看到自己的模样。”

你准会说：好弗莱迪终于疯了。他在对自己说话，却想象那是别人说的。但我结结实实听到了这话，并且，百分百确定我爷爷刚才就在那里。那是顶奇妙的感觉。我睁开眼睛，雪暴已经过去了。雪还是大得很，很快便堆在我的眉毛和头发上。但我能看清几米开外公路旁边绿色的路标：到费城100英里。我走对了路。我重新奔跑起来。

 

亨德里克斯在家旁边的车道里变回了弗莱迪，他差点像一个喝醉酒的人，或者是一个刚刚戴上了高度近视镜的人一样一脚踩空，他们根本摸不好尺度问题。他一瘸一拐地爬上台阶，扒在窗台边往里面望。乖乖，这几分钟的光景，我就冷得浑身发抖。

你猜怎么着？家里黑灯瞎火，只有客厅那盏长明灯微微发着光。维克多摆弄的那棵圣诞树在壁炉旁边五颜六色地闪着，活像只年老色衰的哈巴狗。这让我沮丧了一会。我坐在台阶上，手插进口袋里，摸到了一个土豆一样冷冰冰硬邦邦的东西。

嘿，那是我的石头。我把它掏出来，拿在手里看了一会。然后我瞄准街对面的垃圾桶，把它狠狠地扔出去了。我敢说它重重地在铁桶盖上弹了几下，但厚厚的雪幕给那它消去了不少声音。

我打算再坐一会。但最后还是冷得受不了，爬起来摁下了门铃。

不一会我就听见里面稀里哗啦传来好像马拉松开跑一样的嘈杂声音。接着是罗莎说话，让维克多快把灯打开。她急得还骂他蠢货，这倒让我笑了，也可能只是牙齿疯狂地打颤。她捣鼓了好一会才开门，我快冻死了。好罗莎，她穿着睡衣，头上卷着那种可笑的粉红色夹子，看到我，她紧紧地搂住我，嘴里大叫我的名字，用西班牙语说着什么话。我抖得厉害，这提醒了她快把我拉进屋去。她没完没了地说着那些西班牙语，完全忘记了我一句也听不懂。“你像个雪娃娃。”她用爱怜的口气说。

维克多赶紧找了块毯子把我裹起来。壁炉的热量暖扑扑地流在我的脸上，我终于感觉血管里的冰块开始化开了。我花了好一会才能重新说话。

“对不起。”我说。

罗莎又抱住我，在我的脑袋上吻了又吻。我头发上的雪粒化成水滴下来，但她丝毫不在乎，不停地揉着我的耳朵，好让我暖和起来。我刚要问其他人，达拉已经从楼梯上冲下来，一头撞进我的怀里，差点要了我的命。我的肋骨准被她撞断了几根，但是老天，我像个傻子一样高兴。“弗莱迪，弗莱迪，你去哪里了？”

其他人也下来了。比利·巴特森站在最后面。他们都在楼梯旁边围着，一副清醒的样子。知道他们都没睡着，这让我开心了不少。“对不起。”我又说。我只能不停地说这句话。

“没事，宝贝，回来了就好。”罗莎说。

我宁愿她大骂我一顿。我这么说了。“你应该大骂我一顿，或者揍我，罗莎。”我说，“你们总是保护我，保护得那样好，让我反而变坏了。”

“但你是最不坏的人。”达拉坐在我怀里，仰起脸对我说。她穿着那件毛茸茸的白色睡衣，上面有一只胡萝卜，看起来像个漂亮的小羔羊。你忍不住想亲亲她的小脸。

“好了好了，”维克多打发他们每个人重新回去睡觉，“有什么事明早起来再说。马上就要零点了，你们不睡着是没有礼物的。”

尤金上楼前回过头来反问他：“你不会还相信圣诞老人那一套吧？”他的脑门上因此挨了一颗爆栗子。

客厅里又剩下我和我的养父母。他们坐在沙发上，罗莎抱着我，我靠在她的胸前，嗅着她身上淡淡的柑橘香气。“弗莱迪，”她叫我，“你从来没有逃跑过。你一直都知道自己在干什么。如果你不想，我们没有人能找到你。”

我没吭声。我不知道说什么因为她说得对。

“我们没有一直保护你，弗莱迪。我们甚至做得太少。”她的声音听起来伤了心，这让我也不由得难受，“你把自己保护得太好了。有些时候，我感觉你根本不需要我们。”

她快啜泣起来了，我也难过得厉害，我紧紧地抓住她的肩膀。“我需要的，我需要得要命，”我接连说，“我现在明白了这事。”

维克多走过来拢着我俩。我们像真正的父母和孩子那样傻气透顶地抱成一团。“你想和我们谈谈吗？”他问。

我想起拉。想起纽约，想起大巴上的女孩，想起贴面挨在一块的建筑，想起老杰克、斗牛梗和暴风雪。“可能以后吧。”我说。

他们轮流吻了我，祝我圣诞快乐，又祝我晚安。

我上楼去前看到罗莎向维克多伸出手，老维克多笑了，从裤袋里抽出一张纸币交到她手里。他们以为我没看见，但我从楼梯的夹角里可看得清清楚楚哩。然后他们亲了亲对方的面颊，靠在一块。我在心里说：我爱你们。我没说出声来，因为那太丢人了。

 

你一准是耐着性子，一头雾水地听我说到这，只为了听有关比利·巴特森的事情。我算好了这事，所以特地把它放到最后来说。这不是你的错。每个人都爱那个家伙，连我在内。嘿。

我上了楼，房间里的灯还给我留着。我估摸着我的室友可能又装模作样地在上铺躺着。结果他直挺挺地坐在我的床上，开门的时候把我吓了一老跳。我在门外心理建设了一会，还以为自己准备好了，但瞧见他那副模样，我还是像个给人一拳打在喉咙上的傻子，说不出话来。我借脱帽子的时机揉了揉脸，确保自己没有脸红，或者什么的。“这房里真热啊！”我脱口而出道，“要不开会窗？”我总在胡说。外面下大雪，把窗子都冻硬了，蒙着一层厚厚的白雾。我根本不热，我的混账心脏跳得飞快，几乎让我发起颤来。

他端坐着，等着看我的笑话。我慢吞吞地挪到桌边，从书包里把我的那些宝贝玩意儿倒在桌面上。我巴望着他快说两句话，好让我接下去。我有一肚子话想跟他说，却开不了口。我猜想约莫一个钟头都要过去了，他才说：“你怕我吗？”

没有没有，我说，差点被口水呛到了。我赶忙到床边挨着他坐下。他就那么转过脸来瞅着我。他说：“听着，弗莱迪，上次那事我很抱歉，我不该那样寻你开心。”

他在说什么呀？我的心听得一抽一抽的痛。“哪一次？”我明知道是什么事，但却装作忘记了，这才是混账的体面，“你在说什么？”

“你明明知道的，弗莱迪。在科斯塔家。”

我快哭了，但闭着眼装作什么事都没有的样子。他的语气像寒冬一样把我困住了。我分不清到底是哪件事更让我伤心，是他亲了我，还是他说他不是故意的。我想说没关系，我们是好兄弟，好朋友，偶尔亲亲嘴也没什么。

但我随后突然怒不可遏。这不是好预兆，我生气的时候，就会口无遮拦。

果然，老弗莱迪大声嚷嚷：“我恨你，比利！”我的音量兴许很大，因为隔壁佩德罗他们的房间传来一阵手忙脚乱的偷听声，但我被愤怒冲昏了头脑，完全不管不顾了，“你为什么不能承认你梦到了我？我不像你，比利，你这个胆小鬼，你只敢在背后偷偷玩那些小把戏。我知道你想亲我，你想的，你从一开始就计划好了，你这个聪明鬼。你知道我根本不可能讨厌你，我甚至还有点喜欢你。你要是觉得那全因为你是个超级英雄，也是我这辈子见到的第一个活的超级英雄，那你就大错特错了！臭比利，我兴许只是害怕，但我不会算计你。”我伤心地说着，“伙计，我从一开始你来家里的时候就挺喜欢你的，我只是不知道。我担心自己是个同性恋什么的，我不太明白那些。但有人教了我。我明白了，我也想亲你。上帝耶稣佛祖湿婆神都给我见证。如果你要因此不和我好了，我也接受。”

我压根不知道自己说了什么，有没有逻辑，因为我的脑袋瓜里嗡嗡响个没完。我唾沫横飞，一口气说完了，才见他笑眯了眼，那样地看着我。他白白的脸蛋儿上有两道酒窝，挡也挡不住，我才意识到自己被他耍了。

“你这个混蛋，”我说着，看到他那副表情，才高兴起来。他笑个不停，我不得不揍了他两拳，但他还在笑，于是我也笑了。

“我没想到你会跑，”比利说，“你真有一手，弗莱迪。”

“我找到了你那条该死的内裤。”

说到那条内裤，他脸上好一阵红一阵白，不自在了一小会。他接着说：“我没准备让你知道这事。该死的，弗莱迪，我甚至以为你在科斯塔家就该弄明白。你在某些方面就是个榆木脑子。”

“什么方面？”我又装傻子了，我干这个最在行。

“你得自己弄明白。”

他说着，突然开始亲我。他用两只手扳住我的脸，热乎乎的舌头就塞进我的嘴里来。那感觉不坏。比上一次还要好得多。我甚至闭上眼，开始享受这个亲吻。我的呼吸也顺畅多了，我想，我有了经验。我有时候睁开眼看着他的眼睫毛，他薄薄的眼皮底下的眼球像做梦一样一跳一跳地颤动。他的鼻尖软踏踏地蹭着我的，嘴则含着我的嘴唇，把我嘴里的空气抽出来，咽进他的肚子里。最后我也开始吻他。我们湿溜溜的舌头搅在一起，像要把对方吞下去一样张着嘴，直到他的手已经伸进了我的外套里，摸到了我的皮肤。

我一下把他推开。我的裤裆已经一塌糊涂，不能让他瞧见。他抹了一把嘴巴，又冲我笑了。我想像拧毛巾拧干最后一滴水一样，挤光他脸上噗噗往外冒的笑意，教他不要再让我害臊了。

“你从什么时候开始喜欢我的？”我鼓起勇气问。我的脸他妈的红得像烙铁，我敢说周围的空气起码有三百度。

“你从什么时候开始怕我的？”他则问。

嘿，我怕了。我不怕任何羞辱、折磨和苦难，但是爱却一下把我吓得魂飞魄散。我想因为人这种家伙总能在爱中看到自己最真实的模样。 _在你怕的那些东西里。_

“我本来一切都好，”我对他说，“如果不是你，我甚至不会突然不喜欢自己了。”

我们挨在一起，缩在床上，我的背靠着冰凉的墙壁，但比利抓着我的那块皮肤热得发慌，他说：“那我喜欢你两份。你就可以补回来了。”

我说：“可是我现在又喜欢我自己了。”

“那存一份留在冰箱里，以后热热再吃。”

你瞧，我们胡言乱语，说着这些不着头脑的话，好像两个八岁儿童。其实心里都快乐得要命。我们说一会话，又亲吻一会，听见雪夜的远方传来咣咣当当的圣诞钟声。此刻，我能听见所有的声音，楼下，我的父母们在偷偷往圣诞树下搬礼物，我的兄弟姐妹们安然如梦，佩德罗打的呼噜，达拉说的梦话。我的比利躺在旁边，单手搂着我，他的心脏在胸腔里跳个没完没了。我决定过些日子再告诉他我裤裆里的那些秘密，但是，以他的聪明脑袋，指不定这会就已经摸得一清二楚。不着急。我们会迷迷糊糊地睡一觉，直到天光刺眼睛，再下楼去吃一顿丰盛的早餐，和每个人问好，拆开那些礼物。所有人都会好奇我的见闻，我却保持神秘，一个字也不说。我会说我从来没有去过纽约。一切都不着急。

在十五岁到来前，我们还有很多时间。即便是十五岁到来之后，我也不怕。

 

我就先说到这。你要想知道后来事情怎么样了，我只能告诉你，一切就像我说的那样。我的圣诞节礼物是一台无线电机。他们从二手店搬回来的，觉得我会喜欢。我喜欢得像发了疯。对于一个离家出走了十二个钟头的小孩来说，这个圣诞节过得相当幸福。我不会把它算作是失败的。

《麦田里的守望者》的读后感作业我拿了A。你想知道我写了什么？我写：我仇视世界只是因为自己软弱。我把世界想象成一个绝对对立的东西，好像就能申明我的立场。其实并不是如此。我怕得要命才没法拥抱它，而不是因为我是个坚强的人。你大概要说：弗莱迪，作为一个孩子，你想得可太多了。嘿，我的意思是，如果一个人十四岁的时候还不想这些事情，那他可算完了。

因为很快地，你就会猝不及防地爱上某个家伙。你会在某个时间点失去他们，再在某个时间点重新获得他们。如果你没有做好准备，你准会被吓得屁滚尿流。不信走着瞧。


	8. 番外：先吃苹果的人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正文《挤牙膏的人》番外，Billy视角。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 献给洛。

我的朋友弗莱迪·弗里曼绝对拥有一副聪明头脑，但囿于他单调乏味的成长环境，他在某些复杂的方面，例如自洽和恋爱，可谓资质平平。我这么说，是带着充分的自信：如果你曾经从23个寄养家庭里出逃过，你也会建立起一个强大的自我。所以，与他不同，我从头到尾都未曾怀疑过对他的喜爱。这件事却让我吃了一些意想不到的苦头。

我必须承认，在一开始，“罗莎和维克多寄养之家”以及弗莱迪并不是我的首要选择。我一直认为，如果没有发生那件事——你知道，脏兮兮的所罗门老头，他脏兮兮的魔杖，我刚巧在一天前认识了一位超级英雄行家——这里只是我人生高速上路过的一个汽车旅馆。但我没意识到的是，在彼时，第一次踏进这间低矮、陈旧的房屋时，我心中对这种西西弗斯式的追寻已经充满厌倦：一次又一次的搬家，转学，重复的课程，无趣的身边人，以及永远都找不到的母亲。巧合即是命运。起初，我并没有对他们表现出积极的情绪。弗莱迪事后对我说没关系。他总是比我自己还先为我的行为找到一些理由：“这是你的防御机制，因为你总是在一个地方待不太久。所以，你总是表现出酷哥的样子，以防有人爱上你，或者你爱上别人。”

“嗯哼。”我用鼻音回答。那是一个我们暂时休战、比较要好的夜晚，我们写完作业后，就一块横躺在小床上，把腿垂下床沿，一人分了一只耳机。耳机里播放着一首纯音乐，叫《傻气的小小秘密》（Foolish Little Secret）。

他说完这句话，照例又往下叽里咕噜地叨咕那些弗式废话，但我已经没再听了，转过脸盯着他滔滔不绝的嘴唇一开一合。在黑暗里，我咽了口唾沫。我不知道自己为什么突然做了这么个动作。

“嗨，”过了会，我打断他，“为什么你这么想当然地理解我？”

“我说错了吗？”

我想吻他。我猛地意识到这个冲动。

“……那倒没有。”

“那当然是因为我比你聪明。”他自信满满地说。

我一把摘下耳机爬起来，嘴里说困了，要洗漱并睡觉。他的声音困惑地追在我后面：“可是这张专辑还没有听完。”他定是认为他说的话冒犯了我，使我生气了，却不知道我有比这更疯狂的念头。“你疯了，比利。”浴室镜子里的我说。“我没有。”镜子前的比利这么回答。他把冷水泼到自己脸上，好让自己看起来不那么像一个傻子。

如果你在街头流浪过一段时间，你就会相信一个叫“直觉”的东西。它能够保佑你提前觉察到对方是条子的探子，还是一个普通的想买点东西消磨夜晚的人。更多时候，它能准确地让你把握到某种感情。第二天，我和弗莱迪走到校门口时，他突然一伸手抓住我的手腕，把我扯到他身后。

“怎么了？”

我察觉到他在剧烈地发抖。我搬开他的手，远远地看见了前几天把他狠揍了一顿的那对双胞胎。他们下了车，左右望了一圈，然后大摇大摆地爬上校门口的台阶，消失在我们的视野中。弗莱迪如释重负地说：“没什么。”

我想起他腰上那块好几天都没消的淤青。“我可以揍他们一顿，”我说，“我现在不怕他们了。”

“你已经揍过了，记得吗？没什么用。”他心不在焉地说，埋头往前走了。

我低头看着自己被抓过的手腕。他抓得这么用力，甚至发红了。我意识到：弗莱迪比我害怕一万倍，他甚至没有超能力。但他还是第一时间挡在了我前面。我清醒极了，不会自作多情地认为弗莱迪偏爱我，这只是他的某种善良的本能。但是我的直觉说：去抓住他，比利，并且要抓紧了。你是个孤独的人，你究其一生都在寻求某种忠诚。

 

正如我之前说的：弗莱迪了解我胜过了解他自己。他极其轻易地唤起了我的某种感情，但他却意识不到那具体意味着什么。有时候，他甚至会自己破坏掉这一切。弗莱迪，弗莱迪。他最大的问题，就是觉察不到自己的问题。对于这样的人，你除了给他时间，没有任何别的办法。

你可以把我称为一个有心计的人，但我将其视为必要的成熟。在寻找母亲的路程中，我早就自学成才，擅长制定和实施一套计划，而事关弗莱迪的这个计划，就是从那天开始施行的。

在我们这群人中，唯有弗莱迪对于沙赞力量有种格外执着的迷恋。起初我将它理解为他惯常那样对超能力的无端崇拜。直到一节篮球课，在体育馆里，我投完一个球，转头向观众席望去，以往坐在那里等着的弗莱迪不见了。

“嗨，”我抓住旁边一个女生问，“你见到弗莱迪了吗？”

她耸了耸肩。

我正要四下里寻找他时，他从正门走了进来。严格意义上说，是沙赞形态的弗莱迪走了进来。他洋洋得意地接受了自己的来访引起的一片骚动，尽管在场大部分人都不太清楚他是谁。“大家好！”他招呼道，“我今天的超级任务是来和你们打篮球。”

他说完话，挑衅一般瞥了我一眼。

说实在的，弗莱迪的篮球水平和他的脑袋一样臭。但篮球场上可没有罗莎一路追着给他的头发搓香波泡泡。他除了跑得快，跳得高，什么都不懂。我冒着被所有队友在更衣室里狂揍的风险，给他传球，甚至差点手把手帮他投篮。所有稍微懂行的人，都能看出我全场都在对这位不速之客大献殷勤。于是我们在意料之中输了。其他人经过我的时候都朝我摊手，做出那种难以置信的表情。“是的，我们输了。”我故意大声说，因为弗莱迪正瞅着我。

这场胜利让他在放学时高兴了一路，还把耀武扬威的余韵带到了晚饭餐桌上。“今天我打球了。”他嘴里塞满了食物，急切地对维克多说，“我甚至进了有一百多分。”

罗莎给他碗里舀了一大勺土豆泥。“怎么做到的？”她惊喜地问，“弗莱迪，你太棒了。”

“他变成沙赞了。”我回答。

“那不是不公平竞争吗？”尤金说，“就像勒布朗·詹姆斯和……”他想了半天，“和我打篮球。”

我们哄笑起来。那确实是滑稽的场面。

“听起来像是作弊了呀，弗莱迪。”维克多说，“你应该找个和你一样大小的对手。”

“我找不到，好吗？”弗莱迪突然生硬地说，“这是我第一次打篮球。”

他说完，桌上有一会都没人说话。直到达拉开始谈论她生物课上养的那只白鼠，她给它取名“希瓦那博士”，因为它总是追着其他的老鼠跑个没完没了。气氛重新活跃起来，大家都忘记了这段插曲。但是整个晚餐时间，弗莱迪都没再吭声。

接下来的几天里，那位匿名超级英雄都会准时访问我们的篮球赛。这开始让我有种说不出来的焦躁。然后，就到了圣诞节前的采购日，有人闹出了爬树那档子糗事。当时，我们在超市里，循着人声跑过去，挤开人群，看到了那一地灾难片一样的残骸。达拉拉着旁边一个围观的顾客，礼貌地询问她：“你好，女士，请问这里出什么事了？”

“嗨，你好呀。”那位女士热情地给我们展示她手机里录下的视频。我们团团凑过去看。

“各位！你们还好吗？我的天哪，这儿出了什么事？”

罗莎的声音。她气喘吁吁地从后面赶上来。我赶紧一把把那手机“啪”地拍掉到地上，好不让她瞧见。但罗莎一脸莫名，及时地捡了起来，瞟了一眼屏幕里的内容。我们几个人像在公路上被灯光照迷了眼的大角鹿一样呆站在那里。

“这不是弗莱迪吗？”她困惑了，随即再度意识到，“我的天，这是弗莱迪？”

“什么弗莱迪？”那顾客问。

为了避开她，我把罗莎拉到一边。她皱着眉头，面露棘手的神色：“我们要给人家赔钱什么的吗？”

“保险公司会赔的。”我安慰她。她多少释然了一点。“我的天，”她抓了抓头发，“我担心死弗莱迪了。比利，他和你们不一样。你别看他那样，他比你们要敏感得多。”

我默然颔首。

“我实在是不太懂得魔法这个事情，”她一贯那样温柔地说，语气里带着焦虑，“就算你们跟我解释了一万遍，我也不太懂。”

“你就当做是青春期发育。”我说，“身体变大，声音变粗，荷尔蒙分泌变多。”

她点了点头，但脸上的绝望还没有散去。“听着，罗莎，”我叫她，“你得答应我，等我们回家了，你和维克多都不要去找弗莱迪问起这事。”

“那……”

“我会去和他谈的。”

她迟疑了一会，说：“那就拜托你了。”

后来的事情，也许你们从弗莱迪那里听到了不少。我们回到家，他们没找他的麻烦，但我却有点生气。我在房间里转来转去，他窝在床上装模作样地看书，其实眼睛止不住地打量着我。我停下来，他又立马把脸埋进书页里。我气的并不是他的所作所为，更多的是我自己。我有种深深的感觉：弗莱迪将我锁在某扇门外，而我在那里啪啪地拍门，他充耳不闻。

“我早该知道你就是我们中间最慕强的人。”我大声说着，心里却在想：比利，你在胡说些什么？你明明懂得他只是借用魔法来填充自己的信心。但这就是让我气得不打一处来的地方，我想说：弗莱迪，你已经够好了。你不需要魔法，也已经是一个忠诚、热心、勇敢的人。你不该如此。但我说出口的话是：“我知道你拒绝和一切现实发生关系！”

有那么一刻，我憎恶自己，因为我恰恰知道什么话会精确地伤害到他。他的表情让我心情低落，说实话，我根本没听清他在冲我嚷嚷什么，要打什么赌。我只想拥抱他，像个变态一样一遍遍地亲他，告诉他我全盘接受他，他大可不必如此愤怒。但如果我现在就那么做，那一定会把他吓得夺门而出，再也不回来。这漫长的等待只会让我更加焦虑。

“明天下午科斯塔在家里举办一个派对。”我脱口而出。

“我会在派对上亲一个女孩，”他说，“证明你是错的。”

我下意识地往后退了一步，好不容易才控制自己不至于摔倒。我有些头晕，开始慌张起来，还要尽力表现得若无其事。“那你输了怎么办？”

“我给你洗一周的内裤。”他一狠心说。

我别无他法，只能举手投降。“行。”我把书包脱下来，扔在桌上，尽量不让自己看起来垂头丧气，像个失败者。他见状，洋洋得意地下楼去了。老天啊，弗莱迪，弗莱迪。

 

我心里巴不得弗莱迪面临滑铁卢。如果他成功了，我倒反而不知所措起来。这实在是双亡的赌局。一路上，我都闷闷不乐，而他则兴致勃勃，显得那样信心满满，还张狂地在我的衣服上抹手。有那么一万次我想劝他说，我们回去吧，我认输。那想必会叫他嘲笑我一整年，但也无所谓。

但事情的发展显然不像弗莱迪预料的那么好。那个晚上，我们就像坐在跷跷板的两头，现在他沉下去，我跷了起来。从一进门时他扯住我的袖管，我就意识到了这一点：弗莱迪最擅长的就是虚张声势。他紧张地转了几圈，然后问我：“你觉得哪个女孩比较好上手？”

我觉得他看起来呆呆的，相当惹人怜爱。“我觉得她们都会把你吃了。”我这么说，心里却把“她们”替换成了其他人。他尝试了几个女孩，但是都令人满意地遭遇了失败。我跟在他背后，以免有人想揍他。最后，他坐在角落的地板上，可怜巴巴地缩成一团。我差点要把手搭在他的肩膀上了，但还是忍住了。

他说他要去趟厕所，于是我也起身来跟在他后面。你也发现了，我没有任何参加聚会的心思，全是为了弗莱迪来的。他在二楼转来转去，随后打开了一扇门，被叫了进去。我认出了里面的几个人，都是高年级不好惹的角色。我想推门进去，但这个蠢货用身体顶着门，根本推不开。我只能听到他们在里面对话。所幸他们没有找他的麻烦，只是问他要酒喝。他离开了门，我也跟着进去了，坐在旁边，以防万一。

他们开始玩亲吻游戏。百无聊赖的青少年们。我又开始紧张起来，盯着地上那只饮料瓶。结果第二轮他们就转到了弗莱迪。那家伙兴奋地尖叫了一声，我手心里却出了一把汗。我在心里祈求沙赞老头不要让弗莱迪梦想成真。转到我！我想，转到我！我可以破例一次。就一次。如果转到我，我一定会狠狠地吻他，把之前那些全都找补回来。然后我就会再次退回好哥们的地带，再也不动他一根指头。

沙赞老头显了灵。饮料瓶正正停在我俩中间。

那就是我的圣诞礼物。我保证，那一瞬间我激动得快灵魂出窍，但我只能咬着嘴唇的里部，把那笑容狠狠地咽下去。弗莱迪要了一口酒喝，像要断头一样大义凛然地走在前面，钻进了衣橱里。我想着：你只有一次机会，比利。一次。现在是做出决定的时候了。你要做出一副无所谓的样子。于是我把手枕在脑袋后面，实际上，我的肌肉因为紧张绷得紧紧的，差点没抽筋。他迷迷糊糊地问我到底怎么回事。我说：就待十分钟就好。

我没空理他，因为脑中有两个人在大战，一个人说：你得忍着，你不知道他喜不喜欢你，你会把他吓跑。听着，你不能拥有任何东西，因为你总是会失去它们。另一个人说：不要再卖乖了，比利，你知道他喜欢你，你知道他随时准备为你献出一切。

他们谁都说不准。

外面有人在吹口哨。弗莱迪认输了。他情绪低落，几乎是伤心的语气：“我会给你洗内裤的。”

我的左右两半脑袋高速碰撞，语言系统已经脱了缰。弗莱迪，他在漆黑的壁橱角落里，散发着一股子热能，就像魔瞳一样不住地黏住我的手，逼迫着我往那边凑过去。我说了些什么话激怒他，让他像以往一样和我碎嘴吵架，希望可以借此分心。而他的每一句话传到我的脑子里，都好像在说：“比利，亲我。亲我。”

“我打赌你根本不敢亲别人。”我说。

“我没有。”

“你为什么总是在逃避，弗莱迪？”

说吧，说吧，我在心里给他鼓劲儿，说你在意我。说你会为我生气。说我会让你生气。说你会保护我，我会保护你。说什么都行。我想得这么用力，心脏都开始发苦。

“我没逃避。”

证明这一点。“那你来亲我啊。”

“我不。”

“你就是个懦夫，胆小鬼。”我恨恨地说。在那一刻，我不再想成为整个房间里最清醒的人。我想要被爱，想呼喊，想听到回音。我太孤独了，甚至失去理智地把这一切都怪到弗莱迪头上。

“我不！”他大叫道。他朝我扑过来。黑洞洞的空间里，我只感到一个人的重量压到身上，挣扎着爬起来。我摸索着把他抓起来，找到他的嘴，开始吻他。我不会亲人，只想把他的所有声响都堵回去，让他安静下来。一秒钟后我意识到了自己在做什么：我在亲弗莱迪。这个念头让我猛地颤了颤，感觉下半身的状况不大对劲。一次机会，沙赞老头在我的脑海中说，就一次，比利，你用掉了。

我于是更投入地巩固这个吻。他挣扎了一会，就不动了，软绵绵地任我收拾。我把他口腔里的每一处味道都尝了一遍。我的两只手扶在他的脸颊上，他柔软的嘴唇，黏腻、湿润的舌头包裹着我，他那些咕咕哝哝的抗议声，顺着嘴角滴下来。

我不知道自己亲了多久，才一下把他甩到一边。我没法再看他一眼，但我能想到他像一个破坏的玩偶，瘫坐在地上，脸上同时带着震惊和迷茫的表情，嘴上被我咬得乱七八糟。天哪。天哪。

我跑出房间，挤开人潮，冲出屋子，不顾一切地跑回家，躺在床上。他妈的，比利·巴特森，你真是个混账东西。和你搭上关系的人，总会遭遇不幸。

 

我醒来的时候弗莱迪站在床沿看着我。我发现自己正睡在他的床上。“对不起，弗莱迪，”我说，“我不应该……”

但他躬下身来，直直开始亲我。他的牙齿甚至莽撞地磕到了我的。“弗莱迪，”我一把拉开他，“你在干什么？”

他不回答这个问题，而是紧紧地闭着眼，我发现他也许是在梦游。“比利，”他小声说，“我睡不着。”他的声音又细又小，勒在我的舌尖，让我发不出声音。他穿着那身蓝色条纹睡衣，跪在床沿，开始解扣子，宛如一只猫朝我翻过肚皮。顺着锁骨一路往下，他凸起的肋骨，柔软的肚子，纽扣般大小的粉红色乳晕。然后，他爬过来，伏在我身上，细细地舔着我的耳廓。我的手落在他的腰间，一切都是那么顺其自然，好像钥匙转动锁舌，铁栓插入槽中，除了这处再没有别的位置合适。我顺着他翘起的脊背一路后探，掀开他松松的睡裤带子，手伸进去，摸到里面的内容。他没有穿内裤。我一路摸到了底。我硬了。

 

我睁开眼。早晨，窗户外的光线总给我劫后余生的感觉。我左右探望了一会，发现自己躺在上铺。但那个梦真实得要命，让我喘了好会气才冷静下来。

我梦到了弗莱迪。我坐起来，感觉裤裆里一阵冰凉。于是我掀开裤腰看了看，再合上，再打开看了看，确认自己没看错。

一塌糊涂。

我探下头去望下铺的人。弗莱迪在那头睡得流口水，枕边放着一块奇丑无比的石头。匪夷所思。但我根本没脸看他。我迅速爬下床，冲进浴室里，不等水温热起来，就往身上浇。

你完了，比利·巴特森。镜子里的比利说，你完蛋了。你总觉得可以掌控这个过程，但你根本没有。你连自己的下体都管不住。

但我心里燃起了一股希望。别担心，我脑中的另一个声音说，万一他开窍了呢？

让我们直接省略掉所有悬疑的部分：他没有。

我灰溜溜地抓着脏内裤回到房间里，环顾这个没有狭小的、秘密的地方，根本不知如何处理它。我犹豫了半秒钟，就听到弗莱迪回来的声音。情急之下，我一把把脏内裤塞到床垫底下。他睡眼惺忪地打开门，就迎来了我的一句脱口而出：“你闻起来很臭。”

他确实很臭，带着昨天科斯塔家那聚会的气味，一下把我带回了那个黑漆漆的壁橱里。但我对天发誓，当时我绝对不是指这个意思。

“操你。”他随口骂了我一句。

我一下回忆起那个梦。真是滑稽的场面，我甚至没办法像正常人一样回答：操你。他还问我要内裤。我甚至怀疑他懂得了点什么。但他还是那副没睡醒的模样，在我面前花了足足五秒钟，打了一整个哈欠。

“没关系。”我小声说。我听到罗莎在楼下叫我。我逃也似地奔出了房间。维克多在修客厅顶上那只电灯泡，罗莎在厨房忙活，腾不开手，让我去给他扶着椅子。我巴望他快点弄完，因为我还得回去监视着弗莱迪，不让他在房间里乱摸。所以等维克多一说“好嘞”，我就立马冲回楼上。“赶什么呢？”罗莎探出头来问我。我连这句都赶不上回答。我冲进房间，看到弗莱迪神情不大自然地站在刚才的位置。

他知道了。我看着他那副表情，少顷，又疑惑起来。他可能没知道。我们面对面地僵持了一会，直到他最后冲出房间。“弗莱迪？”我慌了，他这个反应让我不知如何是好，“弗莱迪！”

他跑得飞快，好像在躲避什么灾祸。我一屁股坐在椅子上。我走投无路，突发奇想，掏出手机打开搜索引擎：做梦梦到室友怎么办？

互联网上千奇百怪的解答。“日有所思，夜有所梦。”什么乱七八糟的狗屁回答，根本没有一个能对应我的困境。这都是蝴蝶效应。该死的蝴蝶。

 

我的整个故事，就是讲述一个自以为是的人失败的过程。他总是高估自己，低估别人的本事。所以，当我回到房间，看到大开的窗户时，我的第一反应不是愤怒，而是懊丧。我像疯了一样在屋子里找他的那些宝贝：蝙蝠镖，漫画书，子弹，照片。他全都带走了，搬家似的干干净净。这些东西最能表他的决心。

我在冷清的屋子里坐了大概半个小时，才鼓起勇气向其他人承认这件事。我走下楼，向他们宣布弗莱迪出走的消息，并且承认是我的错。他们第一反应是不相信，以为我在玩什么恶作剧。但随后，我面上的表情让他们意识到我不是个爱开玩笑的人。于是，达拉冲上楼去查了个究竟，然后在上面大呼小叫起来：“他跳窗跑走了！弗莱迪走了！”

维克多听到以后，开始在屋子里团团转。我坐在沙发上，等着他们责难我。罗莎问我：“这就是你说的‘和他谈一谈’？”

我说：“我没有预料到这样的事情。”

罗莎沉默了一会。过后，她打发其他人都散开，让维克多开着车在周围的街区找一圈，然后，她走过来，在我身边坐下，握住我的手。

“比利，”她说，“你是新来的孩子，所以可能不太懂我们的规矩。在这间屋子里，我们不会随便把错误归到某个人的头上。”

“但那就是我的错，”我说，“对不起。这是我第一个朋友，我却搞砸了。”

她察觉到我难过的语气，于是把我搂在怀里。“你和弗莱迪都是最好的小孩，”她柔声说，“我最不希望你们伤害对方。”

“我不想伤害他，”我说，“我喜欢他。我爱他。我只是希望他有足够的时间接受这一点。”

罗莎听到我的话，扳着我的肩膀，注视着我的脸。我深深地低下头去。她看了一会，又紧紧地把我搂住，摸着我的头发。

“你们都还是孩子，”她说，“最近发生了太多事情。你们都需要时间。”

“我一直认为，”我说，“懂得更多就意味着要承受更多东西。”

“听着，比利，”她像妈妈一样对我说，尽管，我脑海中关于母亲的记忆已经稀薄了，但她一开口，仿佛那个冬日早晨又扑面而来，“我理解。你一个人太久了。一直以来，你只能指望自己。现在不一样，你可以相信我，相信我们，相信弗莱迪。弗莱迪只是需要处理他自己的问题。而你永远是他最好的朋友，因为你会等他。”

我们安静地坐了一会，让自己的脑袋冷静下来。

“我一直在想，”罗莎说，“旧约里吃禁果的那个故事。”

她让我躺在她的膝头，用手捋着我的头发，试图让我好过一点。我听着。“‘撒旦来到伊甸园，他告诉夏娃，她不应当吃树上的果子。夏娃说，神已吩咐她和亚当不要吃。’”

“但是夏娃还是吃了。”我说。

“就是这里，”她说，“我每次都想：在这个时候，她看到纯洁的亚当，是什么样的想法呢？”

我沉默了一会。

她接着说，“夏娃知道了什么是爱，什么是恨，什么是美，什么是丑，什么是善，什么是恶，但亚当还什么都不知道。”

我开始渐渐明白了些什么。我回答：“一个人享有这些知识，让她感觉孤独。所以她才会分给亚当吃那些果子。”

“但那是出于孤独吗？”她问我，“还是幸福使然？”

我张了张口，刚要回答，就听到尤金从楼上冲下来的动静，他带着他的电脑，跑到罗莎面前，给她看地图上那颗跳跃的小红点。“我找到了弗莱迪的手机定位。”他气喘吁吁地说。

我从罗莎膝头爬起来。“你一直在监视我们的活动？”

尤金顿了顿，然后挥手拂开这个话题，“总之，他还没跑远，我们决定找他去。比利，你去不去？”

我去不去？我回头看着罗莎。

去吧，她冲我微笑道：“去分给他果子。”

 

“就这样？”弗莱迪从床上一骨碌爬起来，从下铺探出一个头，朝我嚷嚷，“我刚离家出走的第一时间，你们就在讨论些什么见鬼的吃苹果的圣经故事？”

“是你非要我讲的。”我说。

他撇着嘴，冲我做了个难看的脸，表示毫不在乎，然后倒头下去把头埋进被子里。我把下巴搭在床沿上，好笑地盯着他。他被我看得受不了，又探出头来说：“我生气。”

我知道他没生气。

“我也不敢相信你们就找了我一轮，然后就放弃了。”他指控道。

“你还有哪里可去？”我问。

我说得对，他哑口无言。这让我感到心情愉悦。夜深了，窗户外传来星光纷纷落在松树上的吱嘎声音。

“然后呢？”过了一会，弗莱迪在底下小声问，“你找到我了吗？”

“你会学猫叫吗？”我问。

“嗯？”

“猫叫。”

他捏着鼻子叫了一声。怪异，傻气，一点都不像，倒和那个下雪天的下午，我在巷子口听到的一模一样。

我笑了。


End file.
